Indigo
by lilosacchi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya wakes up from a coma, having a years worth of memories disappear. With his forgotten memories, he also forgets his boyfriend, Kagami Taiga. Can Kagami find a way to make Kuroko remember him, or will their love story be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

~KAGAMI~

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

I could feel my entire world crashing over me, I felt like my heart just got run over by a truck. I put my hand on his shoulder,

"Tetsu, it's me..Kagami. I'm, I'm your boyfriend"

Tetsu looked up at me with wide and bewildered eyes. His sat there silent for a moment before whispering,

"What?"

Suddenly he pushed me away, hard, causing me to stumble backwards, bumping me into the wall.

"Tetsu.."

"**Don't call me that**! I don't know you, you don't have the right to call me that!" Tetsu yelled at me, his eyes filled with anger.

I opened my mouth to say something when the door to the hospital room opened. Nurses came into the room followed by a doctor in a white suit.

"Ah I see that Kuroko is now awake. Ka-Kagami, why are you crying?" Midorima asked, a stethescope hanging from his neck and and his eyes showing worry behind his full framed glasses.

"Tets- I mean, Kuroko, he doesn't remember who I am" I said, not wanting to believe it. Midorima didn't look surprised, only concerned. He walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder,

"Go wait outside Kagami. I'll take it from here."

I nodded solemnly and dragged my feet to the door, shutting it slowly and standing in the hallway for a good 10 minutes before getting a canned coffee from the vending machine and sitting in the waiting room.

I held the coffee in between my hands, the cold seeping into my skin, making me feel even number than I already was. I was still in disbelief,

_He doesn't know who I am._

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying, trying to think of something else. How everyone at work would be wondering where I was, how I haven't fed the dog yet, how there was a really good sale at my favourite store down town. But the only thing that came to my mind was the last thing Tetsu said before leaving for work this morning. Before getting hit by that fucking drunk driver. Before he forgot who I was.

_He had his suit on and was fixing his tie in the mirror. I had already offered to drive him, but he said today was too beautiful of a day to not walk to work. I watched him as he put on his shoes and grabbed his briefcase. I thought he would just go because we had already said our goodbyes after breakfast. But then, he turned to me, with his shining blue eyes and adoring smile, just to say,_

"I love you Kagami-kun. Don't ever forget that"

* * *

><p>~Kagami~<p>

I felt someone shake my shoulder wildly as I woke up with a start, my eyes sticky from crying and my back cramped from lying down on the metal chairs.

"Kagami, wake-up"

I was greeted with a harsh look, tanned skin, and dark blue hair. Aomine.

"Aomine, what are you doing here? Where's Momoi-san?"

The chair creaked as Aomine sat down, "She's at home taking care of the kids. She told me I should come over to see how you're doing"

I paused before whispering quietly, "….You know?"

He put his arm around me and said, "Yeah, I'm sorry bro. Satsuki got a call from the doctor, apparently the last thing Tetsu remembers is breaking up with Satsuki, but he can't seem to recall why"

_It's because he met me._

I could feel the tears welling up again, threatening to spill out, when Aomine slapped me on the back. **Hard.**

"What the fuck was that for?!" I yelled at him, earning a few hushes and glares from nurses and patients.

"It's so you stop crying,_ Baka_. Stop thinking you're so alone. If Tetsu only remembers up to his break-up with Satsuki, then he won't remeber me either" Aomine said, his eyes hard, yet behind them you could sense his sadness.

We sat next to each other for quite some time, not talking, just enjoying each other's company. After a while, I put my hand on his knee and said quietly,

"Thanks."

Aomine just smiled and nodded. When Momoi first introduced him to me and Kuroko, we didn't understand what she saw in him. He was annoying and loud and self-absorbed. But over time we got to know Aomine. Him and Kuroko got really close, now we usually get together all the time, just the four of us.

I was snapped out of my daydream when Midorima came walking towards me in a black polo shirt, and pulled up a chair to sit in front of me.

"Kagami, I have good news and bad news."

Aomine leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Who is this?"

"Oh, Aomine, this is Midorima Shintarou, he was my roommate in college, he's also the doctor that's been taking care of Kuroko since the-" I bit my lip before finishing "accident"

Midorima and Aomine shook hands, before Midorima began again,

"The good news is, all of his parts are intact. Only a few bruises and scratches here and there, it's a miracle considering at how fast the speed of the car was when it hit him-" He paused, as if debating whether or not to continue, "But it appears he's lost about a year of his memories. And there's chance he may never get them back."

* * *

><p>~Kuroko~<p>

A loud knock on the door startled me from my aimless daydreaming. The door creaked opened and the head of a small nurse with dark hair popped out from behind the door.

"Your brother is here to see you. He-"

She was cut short by a figure that appeared behind her and pushed the door open. I could hear him say softly to the nurse,

"Thank you. I can take it from here"

I heard her giggle, and rolled my eyes. Onii-san has always been liked by many girls, even though I think that red hair of his draws too much attention. He stepped in the room and nodded to someone outside, probably another girl, before shutting the door.

"Onii-san" I said, smiling at him when he came over to give me a hug.

"Oh? You know you usually call me Akashi, ever since you started dating Kaga- um, never mind." He said, smiling awkwardly before sitting at the edge of my bed.

"How are you Tetsuya? I heard from the doctor, you lost a year of your life. How does it feel?" Onii-san asked, shrugging off his black suit and folding it in his arms.

I groaned loudly, "Must you be so straight forward? Is it so difficult to be just a little bit more sensitive?"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, _Otouto._ But seriously, how are you doing?"

I wasn't sure how to answer his question. If I said I was fine, that was a lie. I just lost a huge chunk of my life. But if I said I wasn't fine, that didn't quite fit either, it's not like I felt upset that I lost my memories, how can I be upset if I don't even know what they are?

"I'm alright, I guess." I answered after a while,

"Did something happen?" He asked, his eyes worried and gentle.

"Onii-san, am I gay?" I asked abruptly, immediately regretting it after the words had left my lips.

His eyes widened in surprise for just a second before returning to their calm collected state. He looked at me intently, as if trying to see inside of me, before answering,

"Would it bother you if you were?"

I thought for a while, surprised by his answer. "No, no I guess not"

"Then yes, you are gay"

I know I said I was okay with it, but now that Onii-san had confirmed it, I couldn't help but panic.

"And that…_.Kagami_-"

"You say his name like it's a bad word, Tetsuya"

"Onii-san would too if you saw the way he just blurted out that I'm supposedly his boyfriend. I mean, I don't mind being gay, but there's no way that I'd like someone like him. He seems loud and obnoxious"

I heard Onii-san chuckle and flicked his hand several times, signalling me to continue.

"I mean, that red hair of his, it's almost as bad as your hair (_"Hey!"_) And the way he looked at me-" I slowed down, remembering the way he had looked at me when I first woke up.

_ His hair was a mess and his eyes red and puffy, as if he had been crying. But the moment i looked at him, his eyes lit up like Christmas, and his smile felt like it filled the entire room. His eyes showed relief, happiness, concern, and….._love.

"-He looked at me like I was the only thing that mattered on earth. Like his sole purpose in life was to wait for me to open my eyes." I finished, the rage that I had before washing away when I remembered the man's face.

There was a long silence before Onii-san spoke, "He did you know, _wait_. He waited for you to wake up ever since you got into that coma. Everyone tried to get him to go home, but you know Kaga- well I guess you don't know. The point is Tetsuya, that man loves you very much"

I chewed the inside of my lip, before slowly asking, "Did I…?"

Onii-san smiled, a gentle smile like a warm summer breeze in the afternoon.

"Yes you did. You loved him. Very very much."

* * *

><p><strong>hi hi hi! Thank you for reading the first chapter of Indigo! This is my first Kurobas fanfic so please bear with me! Im sorry if it's not to your liking, but please leave me reviews with your comments and your critique! Thank you. xxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

~Kagami~

It's been three days since Midorima gave me the news. I remember smiling, not realizing that the tears had already started streaming down my face.

"_You're lying, right?" I said to him, my voice a mere whisper._

"_Kagami.." Midorima said, as he reached out to comfort me._

_I put my hand up, denying it. My breathing was heavy, and I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand, before looking up and saying quietly, _

"_You might as well just tell me that I should stop breathing."_

I knew it was wrong to be mad at Midorima, it wasn't his fault. But, I needed someone to blame for this mess. Fuck.

Suddenly my phone vibrated, and Momoi's name lit up the screen. I sighed, knowing that she and Aomine have been trying to contact since Aomine had taken me home that night. I ignored the call, tossing it on the couch.

I walked into the kitchen, hating that everywhere I went in this damn flat made me remember Kuroko.

"_Kagami-kun, do you want tea or coffee?" _

"_Coffee" I mumbled back, still submerged in my newspaper. He set the steaming mug in front of me, but the newspaper blocked my view._

"_Kagami-kun"_

"_Hmm?" I said, as I folded my newspaper and took a sip of the coffee before looking at him._

_His lips met mine for a brief moment, and I couldn't hide my pleasant surprise. He smiled innocently and said softly,_

"_Good morning Kagami-kun"_

I was pulled out of my memories when my phone started buzzing again. I groaned,

"Jesus Momoi, I'm fine" I said to myself, but picked up anyway.

"Hello?

"Hello Taiga."

_Akashi?_

"Akashi?" I said, even though I could see his name in block letters on my screen.

"Yes this is he. How are you doing, Taiga?"

"I'm…I've been better" I said, sitting down on the black leather couch that Kuroko had doodled on countless times, earning a slap on the back from me.

"I'm very sorry about everything Taiga" Akashi said, sincerity showing.

"Thank you Akashi. So, what's wrong? Is Kuroko okay?" I asked, changing the subject for the sole purpose of not wanting to be pitied.

"Ah, yes. Tetsuya will be leaving the hospital today, and he wants to meet you" Akashi said.

I sat there, my mouth open, my mind processing what Akashi just said.

"He….h-he wants to meet me?" I said, not able to hide my disbelief.

I could hear Akashi chuckle on the other end, "Yes, is that really so hard to believe? They're discharging him in about half an hour, so I'll drop him off in an hour. Make sure to clean that flat of yours, Taiga"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "Yes…okay, thank you. Thank you Akashi"

Akashi said good-bye and the line went dead. I sat there, feeling better than I have in the past three days. I couldn't contain my happiness when I suddenly jumped up and yelled happily,

**"_YATTAAAAAAAA!"_**

I dusted the mirror near my front door for the third time in the last half hour, I needed something to take my mind off of being so nervous. Yes, I was nervous about meeting my own boyfriend. Is he even still _my _boyfriend? Of course he is, we never broke up. But, he did forget me so I guess this was a special condition.

I was lost in my own thoughts and fears when the sound of my doorbell travelled around the apartment. I shook my head, ridding myself of all the doubts in my mind.

I took a deep breath before opening the door, reassuring myself that everything was going to be okay. I turned the doorknob and it revealed Akashi and, _oh shit. _

Kuroko was standing next to Akashi in dark black skinny jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. His hair was messed up, as if he had just gotten out of bed. He looked _amazing. _

"Taiga, good afternoon" Akashi said, offering his hand. It took me a full minute to get over Kuroko, I blinked my eyes and smiled at Akashi, crushing him in a hug.

"Don't be so formal, Akashi" I said, grinning, desperately trying to hide the nervous feeling at the pit of my stomach.

Akashi usually slapped the back of my head whenever I hugged him, but I think he knew what I was doing.

Akashi hit Kuroko gently with the back of his hand, gesturing him towards me. Before, Kuroko's eyes had been wandering, but then he looked at me straight on. His eyes just stole the life right out of me, but in a good way.

"Kagami Taiga?" He said, and I could sense a bit of hesitation in his voice. I nodded furiously, probably looking like an idiot. He held out his hand, just like Akashi had,

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you"

I looked at his hand for a second and then back up at his eyes. I chuckled slightly, he was offering me a handshake when I wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him how stupid he was for not letting me drive him to work that day. But of course I couldn't do that. That would only scare him away, and I would rather start all over again that not have him in my life at all. So I sucked it up and shook his hand firmly,

"It's nice to meet you too"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

~Kuroko~

I watched as the one they call Kagami set a white tray on the glass coffee table, holding 2 black mugs with curled lines of steam floating out of them. Onii-san took one and thanked Kagami, giving me a sideways glance. I peeked into Onii-san's mug before looking back at him with a raised eyebrow and his eyes shifted to Kagami's face.

His dark red eyes were filled with hope, and it dawned on me that he wanted me to take the last mug on the tray. I mentally groaned, I _hated _tea. But I forced a smile and took the mug, nodding in gratitude. The red head's eyes glowed in relief and satisfaction. He then went back to the kitchen with the empty tray.

"Why did you make me take the tea? You know I hate this stuff" I hissed at Onii-san, my voice low so Kagami couldn't hear me.

"It's not tea, Tetsuya" Onii-san said as he calmly took a sip of his tea. I looked at him, baffled. I peered into his mug before crinkling my nose.

"That's tea Onii-san, I can smell it from here" I said, my eyes wide in wonder. Onii-san rolled his eyes in annoyance before grabbing my head and shoving it into my mug, forcing me to look at the liquid sitting inside it. My eyes widened when I realized that indeed, inside Onii-san's mug was tea, but in mine was _hot chocolate. _

"He's known you for a long time, Tetsuya, I think he'd know if you _hate _tea" Onii-san said as he took his hand off the back off my neck and drank some more of his tea.

Kagami came back from the kitchen and set a plate of fruit down before sitting in front of us, the chair he sat in creaking against his weight. He laced his fingers together, his eyes on the ground, before looking at me and saying,

"I'm sorry it's not a vanilla milkshake," waving at the mug in my hand, "I didn't have time to get any"

I tried to hide it but I was touched. I studied his face, noticing the dimples on both of his cheeks, and how his hair fell in front of his eyes. He looked _irresistible. _

_What the fuck? Get a grip Tetsuya. _

I nodded, keeping his eyes on the warm mug between my hands, "It's okay"

Kagami opened his mouth as if he was about to say something when Onii-san stood up and pulled on his jacket. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat with you both, I have work to do. Shogi tournament in a month and I want to practice more"

Onii-san turned to Kagami, "I trust that you can get him home later?"

Kagami nodded, and as they shook hands Onii-san leaned in a whispered something into Kagami's ear. Kagami's eyes softened and the corners of his lips turned up into a smile.

Then Onii-san turned to me and gave me a hug, quietly whispering in my ear, "Don't be too hard on him" I rolled my eyes and gave him a half smile.

He looked at the both of us one last time before walking towards the door, waving, "I can show myself out"

The sound of the door opening and closing made me suddenly realize that I was alone in an apartment with a guy I barely know.

_Great._

"Feel free to wander around Tets- I mean, Kuroko. This place also belongs to you" Kagami said, a faint smile on his lips, as he stepped back into the kitchen.

I winced a little when he corrected my name. I felt kind of bad about the way I treated him that day, but my pride was all I had right now, so I brushed it off. I sat on the black leather couch awkwardly before finally standing up to look around.

Kagami's apartment, or I guess, _our _apartment was nothing short of beautiful. It had 3 bedrooms and two bathrooms, which all were visible from the living room. The living room was facing a gigantic wall made out of glass, overlooking downtown Tokyo. The sun swept in through the thin curtains, showering the living room in beautiful light.

In the living room there were a black leather L-shaped couch, fuzzy cream love seat, and a black chair. A flat screen TV and home theatre was set up at the edge of the gigantic window. Two baby blue bean bags and a massive bookcase stood against the wall, accompanied by a small table in between them. But my favourite part of the room was the recliner near the fireplace. It looked like, _home. _

I walked over to the recliner, touching the soft fabric. It was a dark brown, and I could tell it had seen better days. It didn't match the rest of the room with its unravelling stitches and thin fabric versus the sleek black leather couch and flat screen TV. Then I noticed from the corner of my eye that there were pictures lined up on top of the fireplace, and my eyes widened when I realized, they were pictures of _me. _

I walked over slowly, and gently picked one up, studying the picture. I appeared to be in a meadow filed with small blue flowers, and whoever photographed me, took it as I was laughing. I was wearing a red t-shirt, which contrasted with the scenery around me. There was a blue flower in my hair, but what took my breath away was that I looked happy. _So happy._

"You know, you're the one who forced the constructors to add a fireplace." A voice behind me said. I turned around, startled, only to come face to face with Kagami's chest. I looked up at him and he peered down at me, making me realize how tall he was and how short I am.

I awkwardly took a step back, and with the photo still in my hand, I mumbled, "Why?"

Kagami laughed, "How should I know? You just begged and begged, and I finally gave in, even though we never use it"

He sat down on the recliner, and I've never seen anyone look so…._lost. _

The worry lines surrounding his face, the hard eyebrows, and the pain in his eyes were inevitable. Just looking at him made me want to take all the pain away, but how could I?

He didn't miss me. He misses the old me, the me he once knew, the me he loves with his heart and soul. He misses Tetsuya, not Kuroko. He misses the boy in the photograph with the red t-shirt and wide smile, not the man standing before him with the white long sleeved shirt who can't even remember his own boyfriend. No, he doesn't miss me.

_And I hated that. _


	4. Chapter 4

**_WARNING! Enclosed in this chapter is an "adult" scene which is not suitable for those under 13. But if you wish to continue, then be my guest, but don't say I didn't warn you :)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

~Kagami~

_I came home to see him asleep on the recliner, a book on his chest as he snored lightly. His blue hair was flat against his forehead, brushing his eyelids softly. I loosened my tie and threw my suit and pants in the hamper, leaving me in a simple t-shirt and plaid boxers. _

_I tiptoed over to where he was sleeping and looked at him, sucking in a sharp breath. He looked like an angel who had fallen from heaven and just happened to land on my recliner. I kissed his eyelids softly, whispering "I love you" and gradually moved to his cheeks, nose, and his neck. _

_As I kissed the piece of skin below his ear, he whimpered slightly, shifting his position. I smiled against his skin and started to suck softly at first, then harder. His whimpers turned into loud moans, and I just grinned when I pulled back and admired my handiwork. _

_He still hadn't woken up, I swear a bomb could go off in the middle of the room, and he would still be sound asleep. Then an idea popped into my head, and I grinned mischievously when I noticed a bulge in Tetsu's black boxers. I hovered over him, as I reached down and slowly put a hand on his growing erection. I rubbed slowly, knowing how much he hated it when I took my time. He let out a groan, and I could see his fingers inching towards the edge of his boxers. I rolled my eyes and pulled his fingers away, as I leaned closer and put my mouth against his._

_As I kissed him, I started rubbing him harder, replacing my hand with my own bulge. I groaned, and kissed him even harder. Then I could feel his arms wrap around my neck and pulling me closer. _

"_Look who finally woke up" I say between breaths. He answered by biting my bottom lip and sliding his tongue in my mouth, deepening the kiss and bucking his hips. We both moaned into the kiss as I reached down and pulled him up, his legs circling my hips._

_I plopped myself down on the couch, him straddling me. We broke the kiss long enough to breathe and rip his shirt off, trailing my hands down his back. He smiled lovingly as he kissed my neck and slipped his smalls hands under my shirt, his fingers teasing my abs and nipples. I grunted loudly, as he pulled off my shirt and covered one of my nipples with his full lips, my breath laboured and heavy._

"_Fuck, I can't do this any more, Tetsu. I need you. _Now." _I said in desperation, my voice a mere whisper. He looked at me like I was the only thing he could see, the corners of his lips turned up in a faint smile. _

_He gently pulled my hair back as I kicked off my boxers and he whispered in my ear, "Lie down, _Bakagami" _I laid down groaning as he stepped out his boxers, and his lips brushed against mine before he kissed me softly, sliding into me in the process. I groaned at how big he was, and winced when he moved. He whispered comforting words in my ears as he began to thrust slowly, pleasure escaping my lips. It didn't take long for me to reach my peak, and he chuckled as I screamed his name._

_He pulled out of me and we lay down on the couch, his head against my chest and my face in his hair, a comfortable silence cast upon us. He traced my chest with his fingers playfully before suddenly saying, _

"_Well that was one hell of a wake- up call" _

_I chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Shut up"_

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Kuroko's voice cut into my favourite memory of me and him, and I blinked, adjusting myself to the man in front of me.<p>

I pang of pain unleashed in my heart when I looked at him. It was him, my boyfriend, but at the same time it wasn't. I gave him a small smile before pushing myself off the recliner,

"You wanna grab something to eat? I just remembered that I haven't gone grocery shopping in a while so there's nothing edible in the kitchen"

Kuroko nodded slowly, and that's when I noticed the framed picture in his hand. Kuroko must've noticed me looking at it, because he immediately looked embarrassed, and offered the picture to me.

"I'm sorry for prying" he said, as I took the picture and admired the idiot in it.

"After we took this picture, you fell into the lake behind you. Aomine and I couldn't stop laughing while Momoi fussed over you, saying you were gonna catch a cold. You told us that you would get us back for laughing but we both just brushed it off. Turns out the next morning, I woke up covered in some type of sticky stuff and chicken feathers. To this day, I still don't know what you used to make the feathers stick to my body" I said chuckling.

"It was old honey" Kuroko said suddenly, and I looked up at him with wide eyes, my mouth open.

"Y-you, you remember?" I said disbelief.

He looked at me in confusion for second, when he took a step back, his eyes wide in shock. "I-I what?"

I bit my lip, telling myself not to get my hopes too high.

He then shook his head furiously, "No, no I don't remember. I-I still don't know who you are. The doctor said I might get fragments back, or sometimes whole memories, I guess that was a fragment"

I blinked, not realizing how my shoulders had dropped and I closed my eyes in frustration.

_I'm such an idiot. _

"Oh" I said softly.

"Kagami, I'm-I'm so-", Kuroko started to say, but I hand in up to stop him.

"No, I'm sorry Kuroko" I said, looking at him with tired eyes and a soft smile.

I ignored the flash of pain I saw in his eyes, because I knew if I acknowledged it, I would pull him into my arms and never let him go.

I shrugged on my denim jacket and threw him his favourite hoodie.

"Come on, let's go" I said, as he pulled on the hoodie and walked out the door, with me right behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TADAAAA there ya go, <span>finally<span> there's a sex scene. I'm sorry if it wasn't to your liking, and I know the ending of the chapter sucked but hopefully it gets better. I will now try to update weekly, every Monday so mark your calenders! Please leave reviews (long ones are highly appreciated) and don't forget to favorite! xxxx **_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

~Kagami~

I glanced at Kuroko from the corner of my eye. He was looking at the trees passing by with a grim expression painted on his face. He hadn't said a word since we got in the car, even when I asked him where he wanted to eat, he shrugged.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked when we stopped at a red light, turning to him with a worried look.

He looked back at me, and gave me a small smile, shaking his head, before turning his attention back to the window. The light turned green and I let out a loud sigh before pressing the gas pedal again.

"You know, a really wise guy told me once that, it's best to talk to about your problems. The person you're confiding in might not give the best advice, but at least you can share the burden with someone else" I said gently, as if talking to a child.

There was a silence before he mumbled, "Who told you that?"

I chuckled, "You"

He looked at me, his blue eyes clear and I could see that whatever was troubling him was wearing him down. Keeping one eye on the road, I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently,

"It's okay. Let me carry the burden with you" I said, silently gagging on my words. If Aomine knew I said such a mushy line, he'd never let me hear the end of it.

The corners of Kuroko's lips turned up, slowly turning his frown upside down. "I hope you don't get offended, but I didn't expect someone like you to say something like that"

I groaned, pulling my hand back, "I know, I can already picture Aomine rolling on the floor laughing"

Kuroko's smile disappeared, and he went back to burning a hole through my car window with his eyes.

"Hey come on, don't-" I started

"I'm sorry Kagami, for what happened at the apartment" He said.

"I said it was okay-"

"No, it's not okay" He said firmly, turning to look at me.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this. I'm sorry for the way I treated you at the hospital. I'm-I'm sorry for forgetting you." His eyes were focused on the floor, but I could see he was near tears, and my heart went out to him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and rub his back and whisper comforting words into his ear, but instead I slapped the back of his head.

"Stop looking so sad would you? It's ruining my vibe" I said, when he looked up at me. I then pulled over and popped off my seatbelt. I put both of my hands on his shoulders, suddenly remembering how small he is.

"Listen to me, okay? This is not your fault. None of it is. You don't have to apologize for anything, do you hear me? All things happen for a reason, so right now, we just have to go with it. Okay?" I said, my voice echoing throughout my sedan.

I was such a hypocrite, I was telling him to go with it and to be okay on the outside, but on the inside? I was screaming and crying, blaming every single person I could for what happened, especially me. I _hated _that he forgot about me, I hated it. But I couldn't tell him that, he had just lost a year's worth of memories, _and _had to deal with a boyfriend who missed him like fuck was going out of his mind without him? No, I couldn't do that to him.

I gave him my best smile and squeezed his shoulders, "Okay?"

He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes and I swear every single time he looks at me, he just takes my breath away. He finally gave in a grinned back at me, "Okay. But can I ask for a favour?"

I cocked my head to the side, my eyebrow raised to answer his question. "What is it?"

He let out a sigh, "I-I want to get to know you. I know I've already put you through so much, but-" He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he continued, "You, you just know so much about me, and I want to know more about you" He finished softly.

I couldn't hide my surprise; he wanted to know more about _me? _

_Keep it together, Taiga. _

"Sure" I said, shifting gears and pulling back onto the busy streets of Tokyo. "First thing you should know about me, I get very cranky when I'm hungry"

He chuckled, and it made my heart skip a beat. "Are you hungry now, Kagami-kun?"

I whipped my head towards him, almost crashing into the car in front of us. I let out a curse as I immediately moved lanes, dodging the white convertible, getting a few honks and rude remarks from people behind me. I tried to keep my cool as I smoothly asked him,

"What did you just call me?"

He looked scared, "I-I, I just thought that maybe it would be better if I called you that. Do you not like it? I can just call you Kaga-"

I glanced at him and gave him a smile, "Calm down short stack, you're blabbering" I winked as I said, "It's okay. I like it. I always have"

He nodded and gave me a smile before turning his attention to the window, "Okay then"

I know it's stupid. I know I'm an idiot for hoping that we might have a chance. But I can't help it, if there's even the smallest chance that I might get back together with Tetsu, I'll dedicate my whole life to do just that. I suddenly remembered what Akashi had told me before he had left,

"_Win him back"_

I smiled to myself, sneaking a peak at the boy next to me staring out the window. He had just asked me to tell me more about myself, and addressed me as "Kagami-kun"

Maybe we do have a chance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SURPRISE! I know I said I'd update every Monday but this is an extra for all you lovely people, don't worry next monday I'll post another chapter :) So what do you think? Poor Kagami, but he's so strong and so amazing in this chapter ((he always is but you know what I mean)). Please leave reviews and don't forget to follow and favorite xxxx<strong>_

_**Author notes are going to be more frequently posted because I feel I never get to thank you enough for reading my story so THANK YOU! I love you guys have a happy weekend :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Just a heads up, this chapter may go into some more editing later because I kinda have writers block at the moment, but for now Im pretty happy with the way it is and if I ever change this chapter, I promise I'll let you all know. Enjoy xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

I slid into the chair and placed my mountain of burgers on the table, unwrapping one and digging in. I looked up to see Kuroko sitting in front of my, giggling.

"What?" I asked, my mouth still full of beef patty and delicious sauces.

He shrugged still smiling to himself as he sipped his vanilla milkshake. I swallowed and I gave him a hard look, "What?"

"You have something on your face" He said, finally letting out the laughter he was clearly holding in.

I blushed a deep red, I mean he was still my boyfriend; of course I wanted to look my best in front of him. I wiped my face with a tissue and asked him frantically, "Done?"

He nodded happily and went back to sipping his vanilla milkshake. I've always liked it when he looked like this. The restaurant was filled with sunlight, and he caught it perfectly. Suddenly he turned to me, making me panic and look back at my burger, hoping he didn't notice that I was staring at him like an idiot.

"So, how old are you?" He asked, propping his head up with one hand and turning his full attention to me.

"Excuse me?" I said, finishing my last burger.

"I told you I want to know more about you, Kagami-kun" He said.

_Fuck why did he have to say my name like _that?

I let out a sigh, "I'm 24, I was born in New York City, but moved to Japan in when my parents got divorced. I studied at a culinary school here for 2 years, and I was all set up to go back to New York to start my culinary journey or whatever they call it, but then I-"

And I choked back the words.

"Then you what?" Kuroko asked his eyes wide with curiosity.

I forced a smile and said "Then I met you"

* * *

><p><em>I sat down on the steps of the old building, groaning loudly as I rubbed my hands together trying to get heat into them. Winter was always a bitch in Japan, I've been here for two years and still hadn't gotten used to it. <em>

_I shoved my hands into my pockets, trudging onwards. All the trains were closed because of the snow so I was forced to walk. I had just reached the steps of a bridge when I glanced up and saw someone looking over the highway filled with headlights and cars. He had bright blue hair, and the saddest eyes I have ever seen in my life._

_My eyes widened when I realized he was trying to climb over the railing, I raced up the stairs, desperately praying I got there in time. I was panting by the time I got to the top, steadying myself by leaning against the wall. The man standing there still hadn't succeeded in climbing over, and I whispered a "Thank you" to whoever was listening, before walking over. _

"_Are you going to jump?" I asked, surprised by the worried tone in my voice. The figure turned to look at me, almost slipping from turning around so quickly. I caught him and steadied him, before setting him down on the cold concrete and sitting next to him. Silence surrounded us; the only sounds were cars passing and a couple of honks below. _

"_What's your name?" _

_He was quiet for a moment before saying softly, "Kuroko Tetsuya, you?" _

"_Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you" I said, turning my head to grin at him. I focused my eyes back to the dark sky scattered with bright stars._

"_So, do you want to tell me what's wrong, Kuroko Tetsuya?"_

_He shook his head, fiddling his thumbs. I gave him a small smile even though he couldn't see me. I don't know what came over me but I reached out to pat his head. He looked at me with surprised eyes, but he didn't push me away._

"_Whatever it is," I started before giving him one last pat, "you'll figure it out. I promise" _

_I stood up, throwing my backpack over my shoulder before offering him my hand. He took it and I pulled him up, making me see how short was. It made look even cuter._

"_Wait, what?" He said_

Did I just say that out loud?

"_Oh, nothing" I said, as I tried to hide my embarrassment, my cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. _

_He gave me a smile, and I realized it was the first time I had seen him smile all night. _

"_Do you still wanna jump?" I asked him sceptically, afraid he had forgotten._

_He shook his head, before adding a, "For now"_

_I grinned happily, "Good. Now give me your phone" _

_He raised his eyebrow but handed it over anyway. I slid my thumb over his screen, it opened revealing his home screen and a wallpaper of him with his arm around a girl with bright pink hair._

He's straight?

"_Is this your girlfriend?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as I possibly could._

_He shook his head, sadness suddenly tinting his eyes, "No, she used to be but…"_

_I felt bad for reminding him about his ex, "I'm sorry" _

_He looked up at me, "No, it was for the best"_

_I nodded, before typing in my number and saving it in his contacts. I threw the phone at him, grinning proudly when he caught it. _

"_My number's saved under Kagami Taiga. If you ever feel like, ya know, doing what you wanted to do tonight, just give me a call" I said to him, pulling a black beanie over my head as I gave him one last smile before turning around._

"_Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me" He said_

_I looked back at him, and pretended to think really hard. He rolled his eyes, and I chuckled._

"_I don't know. But I like being nice to you" I said, not knowing why the fuck I just said the cheesiest line ever._

_But seeing his smile afterwards made the cheesy line worth it. His smile turned into a grin, as he shoved his hands in his pocket and yelled loudly, "I'll see you soon, Kagami Taiga!" before walking away._

_I liked the sound of that._

* * *

><p>"Kagami-kun" Kuroko's voice sucked me back into reality.<p>

I blinked, I have been spacing out a lot lately, I mumbled a "Sorry"

Kuroko looked at me with soft eyes, "It's okay. What were you thinking about?"

I blushed slightly before answering, "About the night I met you"

Kurokos eyes widened in a look of surprise, then curiosity. "Could you tell me about it?"

I bit my lip; no one knew the real story about how we met except me and Kuroko. But _this _is Kuroko, and he didn't know a thing. Should I tell him?

I sighed loudly, running my fingers through my hair, "Well, honestly.."

"Oi, Kagami!" the door to the restaurant slammed open, revealing a figure I had come to know and love (or hate) over the years. The figure stomped to my table and crossed his arms over his chest, I could_ feel_ his eyes burning a hole in the top of my head. I looked up at him and smiled sweetly,

"Hey, Aomine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>HELLO it's that time of the week, hooray for Monday! So in this chapter, we know the story of how they met. As to why Kuroko wanted to jump off the bridge that day, I'll explain it in later chapters. I hope you liked the story of how they met, I know it's kinda cliche, buti've always liked the idea of accidental meetings with your soulmate or whatever. PLEASE leave reviews because even the shortest reviews just make my day, and don't forget to follow &amp; favorite, If you have a better idea for how Kagami and Kuroko should've met just leave it in the reviews :)) <strong>_

_**I love you all have a wonderful week xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

~Kagami~

"Hey, Aomine" I said in a teasing tone, making him even angrier than he already was.

"Where the fucks have you been these past couple of days? Jesus, Satsuki's been panicking non-stop, she even made me try to go over to your place and give you chicken soup!" He said, his voice bouncing around the walls of the restaurant, making people give us glares.

I grinned happily, "Good to know she loves me more than she loves you"

He opened his mouth to snap a comment back at me, when his eyes drifted to Kuroko who was sitting in front of me. He gave me a confused look before turning his attention back at Kuroko. Kuroko looked back at the dark blue haired idiot with wide eyes before saying,

"So you're Aomine-kun?"

Aomine looked like he just got the wind knocked out of him, he nodded slowly and stared at the hand Kuroko offered him. He blinked rapidly before shaking it, and Kuroko smiled politely at him.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, it's nice to-"

And he was cut off by Aomine's arms wrapping around his small body. Normally I would yell at him and say that Kuroko's mine, but I could tell Aomine missed him just as much as I did. Aomine quickly let go, wiping away a tear that had managed to escape his hard eyes.

"Sorry Tetsu, I- wait can I call you that?" He said, as he forced me to scoot over and plopped down next to me.

Kuroko shrugged carelessly, "Sure"

I gasped loudly, "How come he gets to call you Tetsu and I can't?" putting my hand over my heart dramatically in mock hurt.

Kuroko stuck his tongue at me and giggled, making me blush. _Why is he so cute?_

A loud squeal echoed off the walls as a little girl with short navy hair came speeding towards us and wrapped her arms around Aomine's leg.

"Otou-san, Onii-san is picking on me!" She squealed loudly, tears streaming down her face. Aomine rolled his eyes at us, before picking her up and setting her on his lap.

"What did he do this time princess?" Aomine asked, running his long fingers through her hair, soothing her.

She pouted and pointed to the boy standing in the doorway, his pink hair dyed black because Aomine and he agreed black was a much more "manlier" colour.

Aomine called him over and he rolled his eyes, plopping himself next to Kuroko. I smirked at him, and he grinned back at me. Kei was a quiet kid, but mischevious and playful once you get to know him. He wasn't loud and annoying like Aomine, but they both shared a love of basketball so they were extremely close.

"What did you this time, Kei?" Aomine asked lazily,

Kei just shrugged innocently and started whistling; I threw a french fry at him and said "Answer the question kid!"

Aomine grinned and banged the table with his fist, "Yeah, answer the question!"

We tried doing Good Cop-Bad Cop but we always got into an argument about who had to be the Good Cop, so we gave up and settled for Bad Cop-Bad Cop.

Kei rolled his eyes, for a 10-year-old he sure has a lot of attitude, kind of like his dad. "I told her if she wouldn't shut up about her new teacher at school, I'd cut her hair off when she sleeps"

"It wasn't a new teacher, _Baka_" Amaya said, her bangs falling in front of her eyes.

Aomine groaned loudly, "Amaya-chan what did I say about calling people that?"

She hung her head and said softly, "I'm sorry, Otou-san"

Aomine ruffled her hair and chuckled, "It's okay, kiddo. Just don't do it again"

She lifted her head happily and smiled from ear to ear, her dimples showing. "Okay! So today my teacher invited all these people to my school to tell them about their jobs, and there was this tall man named Kise-san with blonde hair and he was a pilot! He told us how he can see all these different places, and he let me try on his hat!" She said excitedly clapping her hands in glee.

I smiled at how happy she looked, Kuroko and I used to talk about what would happen if we had kids, how they'd probably love him more than they loved me, but that was before, all _this _happened. I blinked, suddenly remembering Kuroko was sitting in front of me. He looked at Amaya-chan with soft eyes and a warm smile as she started to tell more about the Career Day her school had.

Amaya-chan then looked at Kuroko and a wide grin appeared on her face. "Kuroko-san!"

She slid under the table and popped up on the other side, crawling into Kuroko's lap. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and giggled happily, "I missed you!"

I could see Kuroko's eyes become sad, and I realized that Amaya-chan had no idea that he had forgotten her. I opened my mouth to say something when Kuroko wrapped his arms around her small body and said softly, "I've missed you too, Amaya-chan"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FORGIVE ME FOR SUCH A BAD CHAPTER :( This was a filler and I had terrible writers block all week so I apologize. Hopefully chapter 8 will be much better than this one. <strong>_

_**SO YOU FINALLY MEET AOMINE'S KIDS! What do you think about Kei-kun and Amaya-chan? ((Amaya-chan is 6 for those of you wondering)) aaaaand there's a mention of Kise in this chapter! He's going to show up in later chapters so for those of you who love Kise, there ya go ;) Again Im sorry if this was a bad chapter, maybe if I have time I'll edit it :)**_

_**As always don't forget to leave reviews ((please)) and also favorite and follow! I love you guys have a great week xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

~Kuroko~

I sat in Onii-san's living room, drying my wet hair, rethinking back on the day I just had. Soon after Amaya-chan fell asleep in my lap and Aomine-san had to get her home. He invited me and Kagami to dinner, saying Momoi would kill him if he didn't. I smiled, realizing how much I wanted to see someone that I actually _remembered. _

We promised to come over tomorrow night at 7, and Kagami-kun drove me home. A smile appeared on my lips when I remembered what he had said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, thank you" He said<em>

_I looked at him puzzled, "For what?"_

_He shrugged sheepishly, "For spending the day with me" _

_I gave him a small smile, "You're welcome"_

_We stayed silent for a bit before I unbuckled my seatbelt, and looked at him, "I had a good time Kagami-kun"_

"_Me too" He said grinning happily. I nodded, satisfied, before opening the car door and stepping out. I waved through the window, before I started walking up the stairs._

"_Hey Kuroko!" I heard him yell from behind me. I turn around, to find Kagami's eyes peaking behind the car window that had been rolled down._

"_What?" I yelled back, rubbing my arms attempting to get heat into my system._

"_Do you think I did well enough for a second date?" He asked teasingly, and I rolled my eyes._

"_I'm seeing you tomorrow, Kagami-kun!"_

"_So it's a date?"_

_I paused, and shrugged my shoulders, "Sure"_

_The smile that appeared on his face just took my breath away, "Good"_

"_Good night, Kagami-kun"_

"_Good night, Kuroko"_

* * *

><p>The floor creaked loudly as Onii-san came out from his room in black silk pyjamas, making me roll my eyes.<p>

"Do you really have to wear that to bed, Onii-san?" I asked, gesturing with my hand at his fancy get up.

He sighed loudly, as if I had said the stupidest thing ever, "It's better than what you're wearing, Tetsuya"

I stood up and looked down at my sleepwear. I was wearing a black t-shirt and dark green boxers, with my purple towel still draped over my ice blue hair. "What's wrong with _my _clothes?"

He snorted and walked towards the kitchen and started making tea. I plopped back down on Onii-san's navy blue couch, going back to drying my hair.

"So, how was Taiga?" Onii-san asked, sitting down next to me and sipping his tea. I grimaced, and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"How do you like that stuff?" I asked, inching away from him slowly as if he was a time bomb, and pointed to the white mug.

He rolled his eyes, "Stop trying to change the subject, Otouto."

I let out a grunt, disappointed my plan had failed. I ran my hand through my damp hair, trying to find the right answer to Onii-san's question.

"I don't know….it was good, I guess?"

"You know that's a good enough answer, Tetsuya."

"It was okay."

"That's still not good enough."

"It was fine."

"Tetsu-"

"Okay fine! It was great. He was…..great."

The corners of Onii-san's lips turned up, and he urged me to continue.

"He's charming, funny, and a bit self-centred. He was amazing this entire day; we had a couple of awkward moments though…."

Onii-san raised his eyebrow, "Really? Like what?"

"I was caught looking at one of my pictures in his apartment."

"It's the one where you're wearing the red shirt, isn't it?"

I gave him a sideways glance, surprise written all over my face. "How did you know?"

"It has been always been your favourite picture, also one of your favourite memories. You told me it was your "happy place", like if you feel sad or blue; you always just need to remember that particular moment and it makes you feel better"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "No way could I've said that."

He looked at me like I was stupid, "Well you did"

"Why is it my," using my fingers to do air quotation marks, "happy place?"

Onii-san suddenly smiled with a nostalgic look in his eyes, "It was the first time I had seen you laugh before. I hadn't seen you since your break-up with Satsuki-chan because I was out of the country, and when I got back you invited me to join you and you friends for vacation."

"Growing up, I had never seen you laugh before. You always looked sad or depressed, and I know you felt that way, yes you did don't deny it, but seeing you that day just made me realize how much you had changed"

"Taiga and Aomine's daughter, Amaya-chan was making mud cakes together, and she threw one straight into his face. We were all laughing, but _you _looked like you were going to die from it. I remember looking at you in surprise and seeing how happy you were, how happy you were with Taiga"

He stopped talking and looked at me, reading my expression. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head furiously, trying to hide the tears streaming down my face,

"_No"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>HELLO HELLO I'M STILL ALIVE! Oh my god, I'm sorry for the late update, my life has been super super busy, and it'll still be busy for at the next month, so I'll try to update as much as possible but no promises:( After my National Exams, I'm all yours lovelies so I hope you are all patient. xxx<em>**

**_AAAA I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED AND WAS FILLER-ISH BUT IT WAS NECESSARY FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER SO HANG IN THERE! _**

**_Oh and quick reminder that in this story, the Generation of Miracles, Seirin High School, and all the anime plots do not exist. Just the characters, so if you find yourself confused about Akashi's conversation with Kuroko about him being "happy", then that's probably why._**

**_I FINALLY DON'T HAVE WRITERS BLOCK THOUGH SO GOD BLESS YOU ALL333_**

**_I'll try to post the new chapter on Monday, be prepared for Kagakuro;) Don't forget to leave reviews, favorite, and follow!_**

**_I love you guys so so much have a great weekend xx_**

**_lila_**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

~Kuroko~

After a glass of water, a big piece of chocolate cake, and a box of tissues, I finally stopped crying.

"What's wrong, Tetsuya?" Onii-san asked as he sat down next me, worry written all over his face.

"I-I'm just scared I guess. What if I don't remember him? What if I don't get my memories back?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"That's okay; it's not your fault." Onii-san said as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"But what if somewhere down the road, Kagami gets tired of waiting for me? What if—"

"Taiga would never get tired of waiting for you"

"I know, but what if he did? What if he meets someone else? What if _I _meet someone else? What do I do then?" I say frantically, tears threatening to fall again.

Onii-san slapped the back of my head hard, grabbing my attention as I whipped around to look at him with an annoyed look.

"Stop over thinking everything, _Otouto_. Worry about the future when the times come." He said.

His words sunk in, and I realized he was right. "Yeah, you're right Onii-san" I said, my voice soft.

Onii-san snorted, "Of course I'm right"

I rolled my eyes, my mood instantly lifting. Then my eyebrows furrowed again when I realized the look on Onii-san's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wanted to give you something, but I'm not sure if right now is the right time" He said calmly, his arms folded across his chest.

"What is it?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"The police finally gave back your possessions yesterday; one of them is your cell phone, which miraculously didn't break."

"Oh…" I said, not sure of what to say.

"Do you want to see it? See the last things you said before you almost died?" I know he meant it as a joke, but his voice was so serious and calm that is gave me chills.

I nodded, and he disappeared into his room. I know it's silly, but do I really want to know? What I texted Kagami last, or what pictures we've taken over the years? I shook my head, mentally slapping myself. Of course I did, it was pieces to the puzzle, pieces of my memory. Onii-san appeared and placed the phone on the coffee table in front of me,

"I'll leave you alone, I need sleep anyway. Good night Tetsuya"

I opened my mouth wanting to tell him to accompany him, but he had already closed the door. I let out a frustrated sigh, and stared at the phone in front of me. Aside from a few scrapes and a small crack on the screen, it was okay. I took a deep breath, before picking it up.

The metal felt cool on my hand, and there was a small basketball hanging from a keychain on one of the corners. I turned it on, and was greeted with a picture of Amaya-chan and me. I had her on my shoulders, her hair shorter than it was when I met her yesterday. She was gripping my hair, her eyes shut tight and a happy smile on her face. I glanced at myself, I was wincing in pain, but I managed to grin at the camera, holding Amaya-chan's hands up. Again, the happiness shown on my face took my breath away, since when did I grin?

I thanked God that I hadn't locked my phone, and I slid my thumb on the screen, it opened. And I sucked in a breath when I realized it was a picture of me and Kagami-kun. We were at the beach; he sat in the sand as I sat between his legs. He had his arms wrapped around my waist. The wind was pushing both of our messy hairdos back. He had a content smile as he nuzzled his face into my hair, and I was looking up at him with a small smile upon my lips.

I jumped slightly when my phone buzzed countless times, all the text messages, missed calls, came flooding in. I waited until if finally stopped vibrating, before opening my text messages. 20 messages from Kagami-kun, 17 from Momoi-san, 9 from Aomine-kun, and 3 from Kise Ryouta. I raise my eyebrow, who's Kise Ryouta? I start opening them one by one.

* * *

><p><em>From: Kagami-kun<em>

_09.43 – 03/12/13_

_Have you gotten to work yet? Hope you have a good day, I love you._

* * *

><p><em>From: Kagami-kun<em>

_10.15 – 03/12/13_

_Are you okay? People are asking me how you are, and I have no idea what they're talking about._

* * *

><p><em>From: Kagami-kun<em>

_10.17 – 03/12/13 _

_Baby, pick up._

* * *

><p><em>From: Kagami-kun<em>

_10.45 – 03/12/13_

_I'm on my way to the hospital. Hang in there. I love you, Tetsu._

* * *

><p><em>From: Momoi-san<em>

_10.11 – 03/12/13_

_Tetsu-kun, where are you? My friend just texted me there was a car crash near her place, and I remembered it was on your way to work, please be careful._

* * *

><p><em>From: Momoi-san<em>

_10.24 – 03/13/13_

_I just got a call from Kagami-kun, he's lying right? It couldn't have been you that got hit. It couldn't have._

* * *

><p><em>From: Aomine-kun<em>

_10.20– 03/12/13_

_Where are you, idiot? Kagami's freaking out, pick up your phone._

* * *

><p><em>From: Kise Ryouta<em>

_09.43 – 03/12/13_

_Are you coming into work today?_

* * *

><p><em>From: Kise Ryouta<em>

_10.01 – 03/12/13_

_Everyone at the office is freaking out because of you. I have to fly out to America today; I'll be back on the 17__th__. Get well soon._

* * *

><p>I scrolled the rest of the texts, my heart clenching and guilt flooding over me, realizing how worried I had made my friends. But one question still remained in my mind,<p>

_Who was Kise Ryouta? _

* * *

><p><strong><em>EARLY UPDATE! I'm trying to update when I can, so hooray today I can :) I know, the end of the chapter sucked but no whining haha~~ Awww poor Kuroko, I swear he's just the cutest thing ever! And I mention Kise again in this chapter, we'll be seeing that blonde idiot very VERY soon ;)<em>**

**_Don't forget to leave reviews (pretty please), favorite, and follow! _**

**_I love you guysssss have a great day! xoxox_**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Kagami~

I let out a flustered groan as I stood in the middle of my room with only a white towel wrapped around my waist. The contents of my closet were spread out on my bed. Tonight was the dinner with Momoi-san and Aomine, I was determined to dress nicely and leave a good impression with Kuroko.

A half an hour later, I finally settled on a simple white V-neck button down with long sleeves that I rolled up. I then pulled on destroy wash straight jeans, and messed up my hair to finish it off. I nodded happily as I gave myself one last look in the mirror before grabbing my keys from the coffee table.

* * *

><p>I pulled my tan wind breaker closer to my body, winter has always hated me. I rang Akashi's doorbell, and jumped from one foot to the other, knowing if I stayed still for too long I'd probably freeze.<p>

Akashi opened the door just as I was in the middle of a jump. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I raised an eyebrow back at him, keeping the blush that was rising towards my cheeks at bay. He turned to call Kuroko, and I heard the sound of feet quickly running down the stairs. Akashi turned back to me, and looked me up and down. I silently let out a groan, if Akashi didn't like what I was wearing, he'd tell me to go home and change.

"You wash up pretty well, Taiga." He said, approval shining through his eyes.

I let out a sigh of relief, thanking Akashi just as Kuroko arrived at the door, already pulling on a denim jacket. Akashi shook his head at Kuroko, "It's cold, _Otouto."_

Kuroko let out a sigh, and showed the grey hoodie he had on under the denim jacket he had. Akashi shook his head, and ruffled up Kuroko's hair, leaving Kuroko letting out a few curses as he pushed past him and stood next to me. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile before going back to fixing his hair. I couldn't help but think how cute he was, and I stared at him muttering to himself, before I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up to see Akashi smirking at me, and this time I couldn't hold back my embarrassment. Akashi just let out a low chuckle before saying, "Get him back before midnight, Taiga."

I nodded, and I could tell Kuroko was rolling his eyes and he started to drag me to the car. I gave Akashi a wave, before turning around and opening the door for Kuroko. I closed the door and walked to the other side, sliding myself in. I warmed the car first, rubbing my fingers together trying to get some warmth into them. Kuroko looked at me, a smile on his lips.

"How long were you standing out there?" He asked, as he took my fingers into his hand and rubbed them, blowing his warm breath on them. My voice got stuck in my throat, and I shook my head, regaining my conscience.

"Not very long, but winter has always been cruel to me." I said, realizing how dumb that sounded. Kuroko didn't say anything as he warmed my fingers, even though my fingers had already gotten the feeling back into them, but I didn't want him to pull away.

"Better?" He asked. I wanted to say no so he would keep holding my hand, but if I did we would be late. I nodded and he pulled away, making me almost regret telling him yes. I mentally slapped myself and shifted the car to drive and let my foot press the gas pedal, when all I really wanted to do was sit in the car all night and hold Kuroko's hand.

* * *

><p>"Kagami-kun?"<p>

"Yeah?" I answered, keeping one eye on the road. We had been on the road for a while, Akashi's house was kind of far from the city where we lived, but that just meant I could spend more time with Kuroko. We had settled in a comfortable silence before Kuroko called me.

"Who's Kise Ryouta?" He asked.

I automatically felt my fingers grip the steering wheel harder, my jaw clenching. "Why do you ask?"

I could see him shrugging in the corner of my eye. "Onii-san gave me my phone back, and I noticed someone named Kise Ryouta texted me the day of the accident."

I let out a sigh, I had to tell him right? I couldn't just lie about Kise, even though I hated the bastard. "He's Haruki-san's kid brother," I paused when I noticed Kuroko's eyebrow go up, "Haruki-san's your boss. Anyway, Kise's a pilot so he's out of the country a lot, but when he comes home he usually hangs at his brother's office. He met you there and let's just say he has a slight crush on you."

I saw Kuroko smirk, "Were you jealous, Kagami?"

I let out a snort, "I still am."

Kuroko was silent after that, but I could see a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi-san yelled as she threw her arms around Kuroko. I let out a laugh, we hadn't even knocked on the door yet when Momoi-san had flung the door open and literally suffocated Kuroko. I slipped past them into the apartment where I was met with the smell of homemade ramen and chicken stock. I hung my jacket and slipped off my sneakers, and followed the smells, leading me towards the kitchen.<p>

I let out a loud laugh when I saw Aomine cooking, a flower printed apron tied around his waist. "Wh-what the fucks are you doing?" I said between gasps.

Aomine turned, a look of surprise on his face when he saw me rolling on the floor. He threw a wooden spoon at me, an angry expression contorting his already hard face, "Get your ass of my floor and help me!"

I wiped a tear away and was about to get up when Amaya-chan came running towards me in a bright pink fairy dress and big white wings. "Kagami-san!"

I opened my arms for her and she ran into my chest as I hugged her tight. She pulled back and I noticed her face was smeared with purple glitter. "Come play fairy princess with me? Even Kai is playing."

I raised my eyebrow to see Kai walking in with a sour expression on his face and blue glitter sprayed all his face and in his hair. I snorted and he shot me a glare, "Don't even start with me, Kagami-san."

I looked around the kitchen, seeing Momoi-san and Kuroko walking in, her arm slung around his shoulders and a smile on Kuroko's face. Aomine was still cooking, using two hands to stir two different pots and a few curses fell from his lips. Kai and Amaya-chan were playing at the table, Kai rolling his eyes and letting Amaya-chan take his hands and sway them joyfully as she sang.

This was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH MY GOD ITS BEEN SO LONG I AM SO SORRY! I know it's been a while but National Exams are in 5 days and after that I'm dedicating my time to finish this story so please be patient with me xxxx<strong>_

_**This chapter had a little Kagakuro in it, and you finally know the role Kise plays in this story ;) Hang in there there's more to come! I love you guys so much xxx**_

_**And you know the drill, follow, favorite, and leave reviews! **_

_**-lila**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

~Kuroko~

An hour after we arrived at Aomine's and Momoi-san's place, we had finished a delicious dinner of ramen and fresh fruit, with sake for Kagami and Aomine, while Momoi-san, Kei, Amaya-chan, and I had orange juice. We all made small talk and laughed when Amaya-chan told us about her school field trip to the Tokyo Tower. Aomine kept stealing Kagami's ramen and when Kagami finally caught on, he downed the rest of Aomine's miso soup. Aomine was fuming. Kagami and Aomine offered, well more like were forced, to do the dishes, while Kei and Amaya-chan went to go do their homework.

Momoi-san had dragged me on to the couch and handed me a cup of warm milk and she started talking about how sweet Aomine was yesterday because he actually remembered their wedding anniversary. But I wasn't really paying attention, because my eyes were fixed on the red head in the kitchen, his back hunched over the sink while throwing dirty wet rags on Aomine's face. A big grin was planted on his face, while Aomine on the other hand, looked like he was about to kill Kagami.

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi-san's voice broke my train of thought, and I whipped my head around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"You're not listening to me, are you?" She said, with a knowing smile on her face. I gave her an apologetic smile, and noticed her eyes were fixed on the two idiots behind me. I followed her actions and continued to stare at Kagami and Aomine making a mess of the kitchen with their soap suds and dirty water.

Then I focused my attention back to her, and studied the women in front of me. Her pink hair was tied back into a bun, and she wore a maroon t-shirt with a dark blue cardigan and denim jeans. Her fingers were bare except for her engagement ring and wedding ring, while her nails were adorned with bright red nail polish. A simple necklace with a locket rested on her chest, and her once cheerful face, now looked older and more mature.

"What happened with us, Momoi-san?" I asked, suddenly curious. Her fuchsia eyes shifted their attention to me, an expression of love for Aomine turned into a nostalgic feel as she looked at me.

"You broke up with me because you were gay, Tetsu-kun. You came to me that day with tears in your eyes and you made me promise not to tell anyone. You apologized endlessly, and you looked so scared. I told you, everything was going to be okay, that it was okay, but you didn't believe me. You left that night, I was so scared that something would happen to you, but you called me at around 1am the next morning to say that you were fine."

She paused to brush a hair out of my eyes. If she had done that when we were dating, I would've backed away. But now she was a mother, my best friend, and one of the few people I remembered so I stayed still, realizing how safe it made me feel to be around her.

"We stayed in contact via text messages, and a month later you show up at my door with Kagami-kun. You introduced us, and I could see how he made your eyes lit up. You…glowed with him. In a way that made me jealous beyond words, until I met Dai-chan."

I stayed silent for a minute, choosing my words carefully, "Tell me what we were like. Me and Kagami-kun. I need an image of what we used to be, to know how I'm supposed to act now."

Momoi-san put a hand on my shoulder, "You don't have to act like anything, Tetsu-kun. I would love for you and Kagami-kun to get back together again, but you can't just brush off what happened like it was nothing. You lost your memories. Nothing can change that."

She took my silence and my glassed over eyes as a sign of brokenness, and she wrapped my arms around me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

I shook my head, and buried my face into her shoulder, letting my tears stain her blouse. She was right. I couldn't just jump in a relationship again with him, even if I wanted to, things have changed now. I loved him before, but right now? Everything was still unclear. I couldn't hurt Kagami again, I just couldn't.

"You guys were basically everyone's relationship goal." Momoi-san's voice broke me from my thoughts and I pulled away from her arms to look at her.

"What?"

She smiled happily, "You and Kagami-kun were perfect as a couple. He would wait on you hand and foot, and in return you soothed his worried looks and put a smile on his face every day. He showered you love and affection, and you let kindness and warmth into his life, things he didn't even know he could have before. To say that he would take a bullet for you is an understatement. That man would go through hell and back, just to see you smile."

That left me in a state of awe; it had never occurred to me just how much Kagami-kun actually loved me. Love was a stranger to me before, being brought up in a house where perfection was critical and love was a sign of weakness. Onii-san didn't mind growing up in that massive place we called home with only butlers and maids at our hand and foot, but me? Sometimes I felt so alone that the sight of a small mouse made me ecstatic. Okaa-san and Otou-san weren't any help either. They were constantly away, constantly apart, and when they were together, constantly fighting.

The fact that I was always bullied in school was also a contributing factor to my dark childhood. Onii-san never knew, he was 5 years above me so we were rarely in the same school. I had stopped smiling at the age of 10, the day my father got hit by a car, and at the same time my mother was in bed with another man. Love had never existed to me, and apparently Kagami-kun had changed my point of view.

"Hey, what's wrong?" His sweet voice pulling me out of my flashback. I look up to see the worry lines circling his eyes and crinkling his forehead. His hair was slightly wet, his shirt drenched through from the water fight him and Aomine had, making it cling to his muscled torso. But when captured my attention was his dark red eyes, looking at me as if I was the only person alive. I took his hand that was resting on my shoulder, giving him a small smile before saying,

"I'm fine, Kagami-kun. I'm happy."

* * *

><p>~Kagami~<p>

"So, Kuroko asked me about Kise today." I said, as I handed a wet dish to Aomine to dry off.

"What? How did he know about him in the first place?" Aomine said, a look of annoyance plastered on his face.

"Akashi gave him his phone back."

"Ah I see. So what'd you answer?"

I shrugged, not wanting to get into it. Truth was, I gave Kuroko the vague version of Kise, when in reality, you could tell just by looking at Kise, how much he really liked Kuroko. The look in his eyes when he stared at Kuroko was no stranger to me, because it was almost identical to how I look at him. I pretended that he didn't pose a threat, but in reality he did. He could give Kuroko a much better life than I could, and everyone knew it. Me and Kuroko talked about him once after he gave me a few beers, and when I told him how afraid I was of him leaving me for Kise, he just laughed and ran his fingers through my hair, and mumbled against my lips how much he loved him and nothing would ever change that.

But that was the old Kuroko. The new one, he didn't feel anything for me. What happens when he meets Kise, and this time Kise actually gets him? I shuddered, the thought too painful to bear.

"Earth to Kagami!" Aomine's voice yelled, and spray of water left me blubbering and blinking out the droplets. I was about to shave his head off when Aomine said something about Kuroko.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head to get the water out of my already damp hair.

Aomine rolled his eyes before jabbing his thumb towards the living room, "Kuroko looks kinda depressed. Go talk to him."

I immediately put down the plate I was washing and walked towards Kuroko, coming from behind him, and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, and he looked up at me with blank eyes, making me want to throw my arms around him and never let go. His eyes returned to their natural state, and a smile appeared on his lips. He took my hand gently, sending sparks up up my body before saying,

"I'm fine, Kagami-kun. I'm happy."

And in that moment, I swore that I would do anything to keep him happy. To keep him like this. Even if it meant letting him go be with Kise, or any other bastard who's lucky enough to be loved by him. I love him, and if I love him, then all I should ever want is for him to be happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HIIIII! x Finally done with exams so I'm free for the next 3 months god bless lol~ I'm going to try updating every Monday so keep your eyes opened babes!<strong>_

_**This chapter, I just wanted to show how close Momoi and Kuroko actually were, hopefully that was portrayed! Also I slipped in Kuroko's dark past, so you know why he is the way he is in my story. Usually I don't split it into two different POV's in one chapter but hey, change is good right? The chapter ending wasn't that great, I know but Kagami-kun is just an angel sent from heaven. **_

_**Please leave reviews cause I always check! You all are totally awesome for sticking with this story and my crazy schedule. Thank you. xxxx**_

_**Follow and favorite as always, love you guys xxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Kuroko~

Cold air conditioned air blasted through, pushing my hair back as I walked into the supermarket. I let out a silent groan as I trudged towards the shopping carts and started pushing it, trying to control its broken wheel. I cursed Onii-san's amazing skill for rock-paper-scissors as I pushed the cart into the cereal aisle. I smiled wickedly as I spotted Onii-sans least favourite cereal, and that was putting it nicely. I tossed it into the cart, and was about to continue my revenge on Onii-san, when someone called my name.

"Kurokocchi?"

I've never heard anyone call me that before, but for some odd reason, I turned around. The man standing behind me had bright blonde hair, like the colour of the sun. His slim fitting black slacks showed off his figure, and he sported a black blazer with a white dress shirt, his grey tie hanging loosely around his neck. He finished it off with black Italian leather shoes, and a fancy watch decorating his wrist. He looked at me with surprised eyes, and a hint of hope behind them. He was hot, I'd give him that, but who was he?

"You don't remember me, do you?" He asked, taking a step closer to me, while I took a step back.

"No, I'm sorry. Who are you?"

Pain was evident in his golden eyes, and he let out a small chuckle. He stuck his hand out, and put on a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm Kise Ryouta. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>"So, how are you now?" Kise-kun asked, as he stirred his black coffee.<p>

After our awkward introduction, he invited me for coffee, and I didn't have the heart to say no. We finished grocery shopping, and were now sitting at a small café in the middle of town. Kise-kun swore on his life that they had the best cheesecake in the world, and he wasn't joking.

I had just told him what had happened over the past couple of days, with the accident and Kagami-kun. Something about his cheerful and kind aura made me want to tell him my life story, and it felt like I had known him my whole life. With Kagami-kun, it was like I had everything wiped away about him, but with Kise-kun, my heart knew him, even if my mind didn't. _And that scared me. _

"Kurokocchi?" He said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I must've spaced out again." I said sheepishly, as I took a sip of my vanilla milkshake.

"That's alright." He paused, as if he was thinking about what he should say next. I raised an eyebrow, in the few hours I had gotten to get to know Kise-kun, again, I could tell he wasn't someone who held back what he was thinking.

"What is it?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his head, "Well.."

"Just spit it out!"

"Are you still with Kagamicchi?"

I stayed silent. What was I supposed to answer? I couldn't say yes or no, because both of them didn't fit me and Kagami-kun's relationship.

"It's complicated, I guess?" I said, and he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Well, are you allowed to see other people?"

That made me silent again. He didn't control my life, I wasn't his. But I could tell it would hurt him deeply. I opened my mouth to say no, but when I looked at Kise-kun, I stopped myself. His eyes were full of hope, and I saw the black rings under his eyes. He was my friend, right? And what Kagami-kun didn't know, won't hurt him.

"Yeah." I said, and Kise-kun's eyes lit up like Christmas. The smile that appeared on his face could light up and entire town. I couldn't help but smile back, making him grin even wider.

"Well, can I take you on a date? Movies? Tonight at 7?" He said with so much excitement that I almost didn't catch what he was saying. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea, Otouto?" Onii-san said for the 100th time since I told him about my date with Kise-kun.<p>

I rolled my eyes, "He's my friend, Onii-san. I can't just shut him out of my life just because I forgot him."

"I know, but it's no secret that he likes you more than a friend. What about Taiga?" Onii-san asked, worry lines creasing his forehead.

"Kagami-kun has nothing to do with this, this is my choice."

"Taiga has everything to do with this, and you know it. He's your boyfriend and-"

**"****HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" **I yelled, my voice echoing across the room. Onii-san's face changed from surprised to grim to angry in a matter of seconds.

"Try putting yourself in his shoes, Tetsuya. How would you feel if the boy you loved went out with someone else, when you were trying so hard to win him back?" His voice sent chills down my spine, and he turned away before I got the chance to answer. I heard a door slam and a click of a lock, leaving me alone standing in the middle of the room.

I let out a frustrated breath, as I ran my fingers through my hair. Suddenly the doorbell rang, signalling that Kise-kun had arrived. I knew I couldn't back off now, and I looked at my reflection to make sure everything was in place.

I wore black skinny jeans and a maroon cotton long sleeved shirt, with a single black breast pocket and red converse. I realized that my sweater was the exact same colour as Kagami-kun's eyes and a dreaded feeling came over me. But I shook it off, Kagami-kun _wasn't_ my boyfriend.

I walked to the door and opened the door to reveal Kise-kun wearing dark blue chinos and a bleach white thermal shirt under a matching navy vest. His hair was combed to perfection, not a single strand out of place. He looked so neat and professional, so different from Kagami-kun who just looked effortlessly hot. He wore shiny loafers, when I expected to see Kagami-kun's worn out Nike shoes.

_Stop comparing him to Kagami-kun._

"Hey, handsome" Kise-kun said with so much confidence that it made my cheeks burn.

"Hi. You look nice." I said, internally grimacing at my pathetic comment.

He chuckled and peaked inside, "Is your brother here? Shouldn't I say hi?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea." I answered, my voice hard. I was still angry at Onii-san for reacting the way he did, even though he was right.

"Oh, okay then" Kise-kun said, and he scratched the back of his neck, before extending his arm.

"Shall we?"

I took a deep breath, telling myself that it was okay, that I had a right to find the guy of my dreams, despite the fact that Kagami-kun thought I was his. My heart contacted in pain when I thought of Kagami-kun. His tough guy act, his warm eyes, his contagious laugh, and his beautiful smile. But I pushed it all away and took Kise-kun's arm.

"We shall."

* * *

><p><em><strong>HELLO CUPCAKES! Sorry this is a day late, and it's kinda short. I was originally gonna put in Kuroko and Kise's date in here as well, but it would've been too long. <strong>_

**_So, Kise. Yeah. Don't hate me. And did you see Akashi being the best KagaKuro shipper? He's like my brother from a different mother. I adore him, even if he is a bitch in the anime ((i've only read to Teikou Arc, no spoilers please))_**

**_I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as possible, but no promises. I'm gonna be swamped with graduation party committee duties and stuff so, yeah. _**

**_Y'all know the drill, leave reviews, favorite, and follow! Love you guys_**

**_lila xx_**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

~Kuroko~

"So, did decide what you want yet, Kurokocchi?" Kise-kun asked, as he looked up at me from across the table. I nodded sheepishly, wondering why his gaze kept making me blush. He gave me his signature smile before turning to call a waiter.

We had rode his car to a classy Italian restaurant just in the heart of Tokyo, and he opened the door for me. He treated me like a king, and it was actually kind of nice. He made me laugh, and complimented me to no end. How could a fantastic guy like him be single?

"Are you ready to order, _Monsieur?" _The waiter asked, making me blink twice before giving him my order and handing him the menu.

Kise and I talked about pretty much everything as we waited for our meals to arrive and even when they already did, we couldn't stop. It felt like we've known each other for our whole lives, even though, for me, I only knew him for less than 24 hours.

When we finished dinner, he paid for the bill, despite my protesting. He just offered me a sweet smile and rejected my money as he handed his credit card to the cashier. He got my coat for me, and slid it onto my arms. He bent down to my height and wound my simple black flannel scarf around my neck, and my breath quickened when I realized how close he was. He noticed my irregular breathing and looked up into my eyes. His eyes were even more breath taking up close, with small flecks of brown mixed into his golden irises. They shone with kindness and a hint of mischief.

Suddenly, the thought of Kagami-kun's eyes smuggled itself into my helpless mind. His maroon eyes who kept their guard up, but you could notice the vulnerability hidden behind them. His eyes radiated harsh and coldness, yet at the same time caring and gentle. Half of the time, you could never read them, but that's what made Kagami-kun so special.

By the time I had finished analysing Kagami-kun's eyes, Kise-kun had pulled away and was offering me his hand. I blushed furiously, wondering how people would look at us. Kise-kun's brow furrowed in confusion, and he noticed me looking around the square.

We were standing in the middle of a small but crowded square. The place was decorated with red, green, and white fairy lights in the spirit of Christmas which was just around the corner. In the middle of the area, stood a magnificent gigantic Christmas tree, decorated with ornaments and popcorn strands. Blue and yellow fairy lights lit the tall tree up from top to bottom and bright glass yellow star perched at the peak. Large beautifully wrapped packages adorned the bottom of the tree, and gold ribbons decorating the base of the tree, with different coloured glitter showered over it. The square was filled with people.

I spotted a couple standing near the tree, the girl leaning against the boy and both of them smiling at each other sweetly. Everyone around them would be rooting them on, but what about me and Kise-kun? What if they looked at us weirdly, or told us to leave? Kise-kun seemed to notice my discomfort and before I knew what was happening, my fingers were laced together with his own. I tried to pull away but he leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"It's okay Kurokocchi, I'll protect you."

I stopped struggling and looked up at him. Kise-kun smiled down at me and squeezed my hand reassuringly, as if to tell me that he wasn't going to go anywhere. I gave him a small smile, his words lifting the worry off my shoulders, and squeezed back.

* * *

><p>~Kise~<p>

From the first moment I saw Kurokocchi at Onii-san's office, he already had my heart. His quiet and shy surface hadn't managed to hide his caring and genuine personality underneath. When I had first made him laugh, telling him a cheesy pick-up line, I swear on my life I would've given anything to hear him laugh again.

When I found out he already had a boyfriend, I was devastated, and I had only known him for a week at that time. I told myself that I would back off and let him be happy and I did, but that didn't stop me from loving him from afar and making sure that even if he couldn't be mine, I still needed to have him in my life. We would grab a coffee every now and then, talk about our lives and our jobs, before bidding each other good bye. He headed home to Kagamicchi, while I was looking forward to an empty flat and a picture of him on my nightstand.

I remember telling myself the day of his accident, that it was time to move on. I couldn't moon over him forever, and I needed to find someone else. I also remember wanting to drop everything and go to Kurokocchi when they told me about what the accident had done to him. But I couldn't. So I stuck it out at work until I could come back home and see him. Then it registered in mind that he wouldn't remember me, and I didn't know if I could handle that.

I didn't expect to see him at the supermarket that day, but when I did, I almost passed out. He was wearing grey sweats and a black t-shirt, his messed up hair looking at amazing as always. He didn't look any different, and my heart clenched when I realized just how much I missed him.

And now, his hand was in mine, and his body pressed up against the side of my own. I felt like I could die happy at that moment, knowing that he was on a date with me right now. Me. If someone had told me a week ago that I would be holding Kurokocchi's hand in a week's time, I would've gotten their heads checked. But he was here, and for once, it wasn't just a dream.

"Kise-kun?" Kurokocchi's voice called me, pulling me back into reality. I shook my head slightly before giving him my undivided attention.

"What is it, Kurokocchi?" I asked, looking straight into his eyes. He blushed and diverted his eyes towards the ground, making me mentally gasp at how cute he was.

"I think I have to go home soon." He mumbled lowly, making me strain to hear what he was saying. I checked my watch and realized it was almost midnight and I let out a disappointed sigh. He's a grown man, why does he have a curfew?

Nonetheless, I tugged his hand, still held in mine, and started walking towards the car, readying myself for the prepared scenario I had playing in my head since I had knocked on his door at the start of this evening.

* * *

><p>I walked him to the door as he held my wool coat against his pint-sized body. He had protested when I wrapped it around him, but I denied all his pathetic reasons, because you could tell from his blue lips and bright red cheeks, that the weather was not going easy on him. I ignored the cold wind sinking into my skin when we arrived at his doorstep and he turned around to face me.<p>

"So.." I started, curious as to how he wanted to end our date.

"I had a good time, Kise-kun." He said, a smile brightening up his beautiful face. I nodded, and then shook my head when he tried to give back my coat.

"Keep it Kurokocchi, it looks good on you." I stepped up a step, so we were now the same height.

"Do I get a second date?" I asked, and let out a breathy laugh when I saw his cheeks colour. He nodded speechlessly, but I saw a glint of excitement in his eyes.

I took a deep breath, gathering the courage before saying, "Good. That means I can do this,"

_And I kissed him. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>SCREAMS LOUDLY! I know the beginning was kinda fillerish, but I needed all of that to lead up to the end. THE KISS! (I know this isn't one of my best so I apologize)<em>**

**_Anyway, sorry this is kinda late. It's 1AM here so technically it's Tuesday now, but who cares? I was going to end the chapter with Akashi barging in and telling them to break it up, but I think the end was dramatic enough without Akashi._**

**_I'm sure you all have alot of opinions on this chapter so go leave a review! Don't forget to follow and favorite. _**

**_For all you new readers, hiiii! And for all the old ones , thank you. I love you. _**

**_lila x _**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

~Kuroko~

I stayed still at first when I felt Kise-kun's lips against my own, but then I found myself kissing him back and wrapping my arms around his neck. I could feel him smile into the kiss, which lead me to pull back a bit and laugh. He looked at me as if all his dreams had just come true. He only gave me a second to catch my breath before conquering my lips again. He had his hands on my waist, and I was enjoying it until his fingertips were pressed against the skin of my waist, just under my sweater.

I pulled back, and saw Kagami-kun's face smiling at me. His lips were slightly swollen and his cheeks were tinted pink He had a shy smile on his face, and his eyes shone with happiness. I was about to scream when I blinked and Kise-kun's face came back into view. Kise-kun touched my cheek, with worry written on his face and asked,

"What's wrong? Was I bad?"

I couldn't help but smile before shaking my head. I brushed back a stand of his hair that fallen from his hairdo before answering,

"Nothing's wrong. And you were great. But I have to go inside now; Onii-san is probably spying on us from his bedroom window." It was a pathetic excuse, but I needed a reason to sit down and think about what happened. I just had a flashback about Kagami-kun, while I was kissing _Kise-kun._

He nodded and planted a kiss on my forehead; I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close. I didn't want him to think that I hadn't enjoyed the date, because I did. And I couldn't wait to see him again. He held me tight for what felt like forever, before pulling back and asking,

"Are you free on Monday?"

I nodded happily, and he gave me one more dashing smile before turning around to go home. He looked at me one last time before sliding into his car and driving away. I smiled and waved at him, but Kagami's tinted cheeks and sweet smile were still on my mind.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was still in a state of shock, from the kiss and the flashback. I found myself touching my lips several times, and could feel my cheeks heating up from the thought of last night. I took a shower and headed downstairs for breakfast, passing the hallway mirror. I stopped to look at my reflection, and noticed how dark the rings under my eyes were. I was thrilled that Kise-kun kissed me, but last night I couldn't sleep because Kagami-kun was stuck in my mind till dawn. I couldn't fathom what had happened the other night; I just hoped it didn't happen again.<p>

I walked into the dining room and saw Onii-san sitting at the table, sipping a glass of tea while reading the newspaper. I suspected he knew something about the kiss, but he didn't say anything. I walked to the counter and grabbed some cereal from the cupboard, along with a white ceramic bowl. I poured the cereal and milk in, munching some as I made my way back to the table. I was just about to pull out my chair and sit down when,

"I scheduled a date for you and Taiga. He's picking you up in an hour."

And the next thing you know, my bowl was shattered across the floor and so was all my cereal.

* * *

><p>~Kagami~<p>

I was half-awake when Akashi called me, telling me I needed to be at his doorstep at 9pm. If things hadn't changed, I would've screamed at him for waking me up so early. But anything that Akashi told me now must had something to do with Kuroko, so I trudged out of bed and into my bathroom to take a nice clean shower.

45 minutes later, I was in dark blue straight jeans and a red t-shirt, which I threw my denim jacket over. I contemplated actually brushing my hair, but I decided not to and just dried it with my towel. I slipped on my worn-out red Converse and pulled on a beanie. My phone suddenly vibrated and I was about to open it when I realized what time it was. I let out a curse, not wanting to be late and just stuffed my phone into my pocket as I rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>I rang the doorbell, and rubbed my hands together to create at least some type of warmth. I stood there for a while but no one came to the door, I put my hand up to ring it again, when I heard shouting from inside the house. I recognized Akashi's voice and also Kuroko's, their voices high and aggravated. I couldn't hear much but I heard the words insensitive, meddling, and Kise.<p>

_Kise? _

Why would they be talking about Kise? Was he the reason they were fighting? But how could he be, Kuroko's never even met him. Unless….

I didn't have time to contemplate on the matter anymore, because at that very moment the door opened and Kuroko's face came into view. He didn't say anything; he just brushed past me and slammed the door shut, making his way to the car. I raised an eyebrow at his peculiar behaviour, but didn't say anything till were both in the car.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying my best not to sound too prying. He nodded in response, and I took that as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it. Even though I was curious about Kise, right now the only thing on my mind was to get a smile back on Kuroko's face.

"Okay then, so where do you wanna go?" I asked, shifting the car into reverse as I backed out of the driveway.

At first he didn't answer, then slowly he turned his head towards me and I could tell from his red eyes he had been crying. "I don't know, I thought you and Onii-san already made plans for the day."

I snorted, "Plans my ass, he woke me up this morning at 8am, which in my world is 5am, telling me to pick you up at 9. So I did, that was all."

He gave me a small smile, before shrugging his shoulders. "We can go anywhere, it's up to you." And he turned his head back towards the window.

A grinned when I realized exactly where we should go, and I pulled into a fast food place drive through, shooting orders into the microphone before pulling into the window.

"What are you doing? Did you not have breakfast yet?" Kuroko asked, his attention now back on me.

"Just wait and see, and yes I've already had breakfast." I answered, then smiled at the girl who was holding two massive plastic bags filled with burgers, fries, ice cream, coke, and of course, vanilla milkshake. I quickly took them from her as it was obvious she was struggling from the weight. She gave a smile of gratitude before pointing my way towards the register in the next window.

"Kagami-kun, what's all this food for?" He asked, as he reached to the back seat of the car and rummaged through the bags, letting out a happy sigh when he found his vanilla milkshake. He readjusted himself in his seat and slurped it happily. I let out a silent thank-you that I ordered more than one.

"Shut up and drink your milkshake," I answered, chuckling at his childish antics. He glared at me before continuing to make out with his favourite drink. I paid the register the whopping sum for the food and was back on the road in no time.

We were on the road for about 10 minutes before I spotted where we wanted to go. I parked the car at a nearby supermarket before getting out, not bothering to explain to Kuroko what we were doing. I pulled out the two plastic bags, handing the lighter one to Kuroko, and slung the flannel blankets over my shoulder. All the way towards our location, Kuroko kept asking where we were going. I kept answering the same answer.

"Just wait and see."

By the time we had gotten to the stairs, Kuroko was at a point where he was annoyed with me. I just laughed when he tried to give the cold shoulder, but ended up yelling my name when he slipped on a sheet of ice. I started up the stairs and looked back at him, who was staring sceptically at the icy steps. I let out a mental sigh, just admiring how cute he was, before offering my hand out to him.

"Come on, I won't let you fall."

He looked up at me with trusting eyes, "Promise?"

"Promise." And I grabbed for his hand. He squeezed our fingers together every time he lost his footing, and always apologized sheepishly for overreacting. We had reached the top of the steps, and true to my prediction, it wasn't as crowded as usual. Most people usually don't go this way because of the traffic, on top of that it was winter, which made people even lazier to go on foot.

I ignored the few people that were staring at us when I spread out one of the blankets onto the cement floor, and threw him one while I snuggled into mine. He stared at me like I was crazy as I plopped down next to the food and munched on my first burger.

"Kagami-kun what are you doing?"

"Having a picnic, what are you doing?" I shot back as I swallowed the last bite and continued to the next one.

"I can see that, but why are we having a picnic here?" Kuroko asked, as he sat down next to me and pulled out a burger for himself.

I finished my burger and wiped my mouth with a napkin before pulling the blanket over Kuroko tighter, making sure he was warm enough before I told him. I looked into his eyes, and fell in love with him all over again. The wind was blowing in his hair, and his nose was red as a cherry. Tufts of steam fell from his lips every time he breathed, and he ears were turning pink. I took off my beanie and tugged it over his hair and ears, giving him a small smile when he opened his mouth to refuse the hat. He was beautiful, and it killed me inside that he was no longer mine. I intertwined my fingers with his, my heart letting out a scream of joy when he squeezed back. I took a deep breath before saying,

"This is where I first met you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I KNOW THIS IS LATE AND EXTREMELY FILLERISH BUT WE ALL NEED A LITTLE DOSE OF KAGAKURO AFTER LAST WEEKS CHAPTER!<strong>_

_**And oh my god Indigo is close to 10,000 views i don't know what to say but thank you! I love you all so much xxxx**_

_**You all know the drill, follow favorite and reviews aye~ Hope this chapter was suitable to your liking!**_

_**lila. x **_

_**P.S If this gets blocked before I get to read your comments, go to my profile and I'll post where you can contact me there. xx**_


	15. Author

_**OH MY GOSH HELLO HELLO! **_

It's been over a year since I updated and I'm so so so sorry about that :( Alot of things have happened to me which is why I haven't updated sooner.

I haven't been writing _anything _in the past year can you believe that? No romance novels no fanfics no nothing. College has taken it's toll out on me, and my life is pretty much academic papers and opinion essays now. But I think it's time to get back on the horse again.

It won't be instant and it may take a while, so please, be patient with me. I may not be the same writer I was a year ago, but honest to God I hope I still got it. You guys are all amazing I see the emails from this website and its always from you guys, so thank thank thank you!

There's still alot to come for Indigo, so I hope you enjoy the ride. It may not be what you expected and it will take longer than most, but I promise it'll be one hell of a story.

I love you guys. xx


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

~Kuroko~

I stared at him baffled, and looked around the cement bridge looking over the freeway below us.

"Here?" I asked, not bothering to hide my surprise.

Kagami-kun chuckled and nodded, and looked around as well before saying, "Some place to meet the love of your life, huh?"

My heart ached when I heard his words. _Love of your life. _He said it with so much confidence, like there was no part of him that didn't believe that I was the one.

Guilt started to climb its way into my heart when I remembered the events last night with Kise-kun. Here, Kagami-kun was patiently waiting for me when I was out dating someone else. A frown appeared on my face, and I couldn't help but let out a small sigh of defeat and regret. He turned to look at me, the smile on his face disappearing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, as he cupped my face with his cold fingers because he had given his gloves to me.

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face. How could I look him in the eyes and tell him that yesterday, my lips were claimed by someone else? So I looked up at him and forced a smile on my face,

"I'm just so happy, to be here with you." It wasn't a lie, but it was also a cover-up for the real reason I was crying.

Kagami-kun pulled me into his chest, wrapping his jacket around me. He smelled like citrus and sandalwood, making me wraps my arms around his torso even tighter. He nuzzled his face into my hair, his warm and steady breathing calming me down. I felt so safe in his arms, so special. It was as if nothing could touch me, as long as I was with him. I silently cried even harder, and I felt Kagami-kun pull me even closer, closing any gap that existed between us before.

We stayed like that for what felt like forever, and I was in no hurry to let go. Kagami-kun pulled back and stared at my face intently as he pushed my hair back and wiping away my tears. He came closer, his lips mere inches from mine. And he whispered softly,

"I love you, Kuroko."

My eyes widened in surprise, and my heart was beating twice as fast. He had just told me he loved me, and I had no idea how to answer back. So I did the only sensible thing I could think of.

_I kissed him._

* * *

><p>~Kagami~<p>

As soon as his lips were on mine, everything went black. At first it started soft and slow, but I was the one who pushed it further and licked his bottom lip for entrance. He suddenly pulled back, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide. I was about to pull him towards me again when he said breathlessly,

"Kagami-kun, not here."

It took me a moment to realize that some people were staring at us. I rolled my eyes and packed up our stuff, throwing my free arm over Kuroko when I finished. He had his head down, obviously embarrassed at the amount of stares we were getting. I glared at each and every single one of them before walking down the stairs. I would've given them all a black eye if it weren't the throbbing member in my jeans. I walked down quickly, determined not to let him go this time.

I opened the door for Kuroko, him walking in as he unravelled his scarf. He disappeared into the kitchen, and I let out a sigh of disappointment. He hadn't said anything on the way back, so apparently we were done for today. I peaked at him in the kitchen, and saw him making hot chocolate. A smile found itself onto my lips, it was good to know something's never change.

_"__Tetsu, I don't need hot chocolate!" I yelled from the living room. I was a man and I liked coffee, not that sweet chocolate stuff._

_Kuroko appeared in front of me, with two steaming mugs in his hand. He gently thrust one in front of me, a small smile on his lips. _

_"__Just shut up and drink it." _

_I opened my mouth to protest, but he wouldn't hear it. "I know you like that black coffee, but it's not gonna warm you like this .We spent 3 hours in the snow, so drink up."_

_I snorted, earning a glare from Tetsu. I put my free hand up in defeat and drank the blasted drink. I couldn't hide the smile that was forming. I finished it a placed it on the coffee table. He nodded in approval and gave me a peck on the lips, the warm taste of chocolate on his lips. _

I lay down on the couch and slip my phone out as I wait for Kuroko to bring the hot chocolate into the living room. I slide my thumb over the screen and notice there's a text from an unknown number. I raise an eyebrow as I tap the notification and my heart stops.

* * *

><p>From: Unknown Number<p>

19.36 – 03/23/13

I borrowed your boyfriend for a night. Hope you don't mind.

Kise Ryouta

***Picture attached***

* * *

><p>I tighten my grip on my phone as the picture comes into view. It's of Kuroko in the car, his nose red and his eyes shining. My heart feels like it's about to explode.<p>

"Kagami-kun, what's wrong?" I hear his footsteps coming in from the kitchen as he sets the mugs down and sits in front of me. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are projecting worry. I can't bring myself to look at him. I turn my phone around so the screen is facing him, and his features change.

"What is this?" I ask, desperately trying to hide the pain in my voice. He looked at me with helpless eyes, bewildered.

"Kagami-kun, I can explain-"

"What were you doing with him?" I ask again, trying to ignore the shackles on my heart cutting deeper and deeper.

Kuroko sits there with his hands in his lap and his head hung down. I bite my lip to stop the curses and accusations bubbling inside of me when he finally answers, in whispers and guilt,

"I went out on a date with him."

And my heart shatters.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAH FIRST CHAPTER UP SINCE LAST YEAR OMG! I know it might be a bit shitty but again, please be patient with me. I love you guys! xx<strong>

**Don't forget to leave reviews (yes, long ones), favorite, and follow! **

**Lila x**


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

~Kuroko~

I watch as Kagami's face falls and I can almost hear his heart breaking. Horror seeps into my body when I realize what I have done.

"K-Kagami-kun, I-"

He puts his hand up to silent me, and I can't bring myself to argue. He sets his phone down beside him and cradles his face in his hands as he leans over, letting his arms support his body weight. He looks like the worst kind of pain, the pain you never want to inflict on anyone, the pain of loving someone who doesn't love you back.

I want to reach out to touch him, but I decide against it. I instead fiddle with my thumbs and blink back tears as I hang my head in shame.

"I'm sorry," I whisper feebly, a pathetic excuse for an apology.

"Don't apologize."

I look up and his eyes are a bit red, tears staining his hands. He's smiling, but it looks like he's wounded deeply.

"Kagami-kun, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just-"

"It's okay, Kuroko. You're not mine, so I don't have the right to be mad at you." He says, as he wipes the tears with the back of his hand before giving me a soft smile.

"I know, but I'm still sorry." I say, inching closer to him, hoping that by being near him will give him consolation that I still care. We still have a chance. I'm just keeping my options open.

I grimace at my own thoughts. _Why am I so mean? _

Kagami nods his head, accepting my apology before taking the warm mug of hot chocolate from the coffee table and taking a large sip. He puts the mug back down and leans back, letting his head fall back against the couch. I watch him cautiously, still expecting him to yell at me or be mad.

He looks up and notices my worried features and he cocks one eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I just, didn't expect you to take it so calmly." I say, my hands resting on my knees.

"I just want you to be happy. Losing you to someone else will hurt like a bitch, but I'd rather have you be happy with Kise than miserable with me." He says quietly, like he's afraid the words will somehow hurt me.

I'm at a loss for words, and I bite my lip to keep myself from crying. Kagami reaches up and wipes away a tear that has managed to escape my eyes, before he pulls me down and ruffles my hair.

"It's okay, loser. Don't cry." His joking words make my tears flow even harder, as I bury my face in his shirt and wrap my arms around his waist.

"I-I'm sorry" I choke out, my sobs getting in the way of my speech. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I forgot. I'm sorry I'm going out with Kise. I'm sorry I can't love you the way you love me. I'm sorry Kagami-kun"

He doesn't say anything. I feel him press his face into my hair and lifts my body into his lap as he cradles me gently, wrapping his arms around me. It feels safe. _He _feels safe. I suddenly feel exhausted as my tears start to run out, I hear Kagami say something before I fall asleep.

_"__I'll always love you."_

* * *

><p>~Kagami~<p>

I set Kuroko down on the bed, peeling off his socks and jeans, leaving him in his t-shirt and boxers. I pull the blanket over him and kiss his forehead, before pulling back and observing him.

His eyes are puffy and his face flushed. His hair is a mess, but then again it always is, and his lips are slightly parted. He looks _beautiful._ I run my hands through my hair as I stand there a second more, just enjoying his peaceful face.

"How am I ever going to let you go, _Baka?" _I whisper, even though I know he can't hear me.

I turn around on one heel, and slowly close the door, before I plop myself down on the couch. It's about 00.34 AM now, and I grab my phone to text Akashi that Kuroko will be staying over. When I unlock my phone, the text from Kise is still there. The rage that had washed away before is back now, and I almost break my phone in half. I take a deep breath and slowly calm myself down, remembering the man I love is asleep in the other room. I bite my lip as I slowly type back, answering Kise's text.

* * *

><p>To: Kise Ryouta<p>

00.35 – 03/24/13

Take care of him. That's all I ask.

Kagami Taiga

* * *

><p>I hit send and let out a sigh before leaning back and running my hands through my hair. I bite my lip as I let my tears fall freely, choking back the sobs I couldn't let Kuroko see. I can't show him that I was as broken as I was. I needed to let him be free, to let him find his own way back to me. I got up and reached for a pack of cigarettes hidden in one of the bookcases, only to find it was gone. I groaned loudly, remembering Kuroko had found it a week before the accident and lectured me about how smoking was bad for you, where I mumbled that I only did it when I was stressed, and he wrapped his arms around me and said,<p>

"That's what I'm here for." And I felt so guilty that I promised I wouldn't touch them again. But Kuroko's not the reliever of my stress anymore. He's the cause of it.

I get up and slide back into my room, rummaging through my sock drawer before I find what I'm looking for. I sneak back out and sit on the couch as I slowly roll the small box in my hand, my tears gone, and emptiness replacing it as I close my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Kagami, are you sure about this?" _

_I wave a hand at Aomine, telling him to shut up as the man in front of me keeps talking to me about the ring._

_"__I'll take it." I say proudly as the shop attendant smiles at me and nods._

_"__Would you like anything engraved on the inside of the band?" He asks. I hand him a small piece of paper I had prepared before. He reads it over and smiles at me before leaving. _

_"__Yes, I'm sure about this, why aren't you?" I ask Aomine as he snorts._

_"__I don't know, I feel like it's my obligation to talk you out of this. You're 24, that's still a young age. What if you suddenly wanna work out outside the country and Tetsu doesn't want to come with you?"_

_"__Then I won't go."_

_"__You can't just drop your dream job for Tetsu!"_

_"__It can't be my dream job if he's not there."_

_"__But-"_

_"__Look man. I love him. That's it. Everything I do in my life, I'll always have him as a consideration. He's my foundation. He's my life. I wouldn't be where I am now without him. I don't want to be without him. This ring is supposed to prove that. That no matter how fucked up life may be, it won't matter to me as long as he's the one I come home to."_

_Aomine stays quiet for a moment before letting out a snort and saying "You make him sound like air, _Baka"

_I roll my eyes and punch him as I pay and grab the ring, walking out onto the sidewalk. Aomine slings his arm around me and says, "Do what you gotta do, I'll be with you every step of the way."_

_"__Do you think he'll say yes?" I ask sceptically, biting the inside of my cheeks as I do._

_"__Of course he will. Tetsu is crazy about you. Always have been always be." He answers._

* * *

><p>I lean down and slowly open the box, revealing a white gold wedding band sitting snugly in the middle, taunting me. I slowly pull it out and relish the cold feeling against my skin before peeking at the engraving written inside the ring.<p>

_Just in case you forget that I love you._

I give a soft smile at my own words written there, looking at it long enough making my heart ache even more. I close my hand around it and press my fist against my lips as the tears slowly find their way out again, sliding down my fist and staining my jeans.

"What am I supposed to do with this now, Tetsu? What the fuck am I supposed to now?"

* * *

><p><strong>HI THERE! <strong>

**I honestly don't know how hectic my schedule is going to be so I'm gonna try to update whenever I can. Again, please be patient with me! x **

**You guys are awesome for sticking with this story, but Kagami in this chapter though :( My heart hurts. And I'm sorry if my writing is crap in this chapter, I'm still trying to get the hang of it again. **

**Anyway, more stuff coming up soon! Kise is back in the next chapter so brace yourselves. xx**

**Don't forget to leave reviews, follow, and favourite! Love you guys. x **

**lila x **


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

~Kuroko~

I woke up the smell of pancakes and maple syrup, as I opened my eyes and gently rubbed them with the back of my hand. I touched the soft duvet and realized that I was in bed, when I distinctly remember falling asleep in Kagami's arms. I glance at the other side of the bed, my heart slightly sinking at the fact the sheets were still neatly tucked in, signalling that Kagami did not sleep next to me last night.

Last night was a painful blur, and I didn't know how to start the day knowing that I just broke Kagami's heart. I let out a soft groan as I brought my knees up against my chest and buried my face in them. I closed my eyes and willed my brain to try to remember something about him, anything about Kagami that could make me remember how much I used to love him. I sat there for some time with no luck, as I let out an exasperated groan and fell into a pillow. I heard the sound of the bedroom door creaking open and sat up, my eyes swallowing up the view in front of me. Kagami stood there in a tshirt and black boxers, his hair an mess, and his lips turned into a smile that did not reach his eyes. I could feel my heart being twisted from guilt as I noticed how swollen his eyes were, no doubt from crying.

"Good morning" I said softly, almost a whisper.

He gave me a smile, "Good morning, Kuroko. Do you wanna shower or have breakfast first?"

I stared at him, a bit baffled at how calm and collected he sounded. "S-Shower."

He nodded understandingly before opening his closet door and throwing me a towel. "You can shower in here, but make sure when you turn the water on you step back and wait a bit for the water to cool down before you actually showering. You can grab some clothes in the closet, all your clothes are there. I suggest the dark green sweater and your navy blue chinos, cause they used to be your favourite."

"Kagami-kun, are you okay?" I ask cautiously. He has his back to me, his hand still on the handle of the sliding closet turns around and smiles at me, his eyes no longer gifting me with the enthusiastic spark it usually has.

"Don't worry about me Kuroko. " He said softly and walked out the door, shutting it softly.

I bite my lip, unsure of how to react. I suddenly felt my phone buzz in my pocket as I quickly pulled it out and without looking at the caller I.D I slid my thumb on the screen and pressed it against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Kurokocchi!" Kise's cheerful greeted me on the other side, but for once it did not lift my spirits.

"Hello Kise-kun, how can I help you?"

"You sound so formal! It's just me don't worry. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come by my place tonight." He asked, excitement and hope lining his voice.

I chewed on my lip, not sure how to reply. I wanted to, but with my guilt and the thing with Kagami, I don't know if I was going to be the best company. I was _torn. _Between the man I was supposed to love and the man I could potentially love. They were so different. Kagami was like mountains and cement, when Kise was like bubblegum and sunshine.

_God, I make them sound so weird in comparison. _

"Why did you text Kagami-kun?" I ask softly, fumbling with the towel in my hand.

There was silence on the other end, before I heard Kise take a deep breath, "I'm not really sure. I know he's heartbroken over you, I just – wanted to make sure he knew. I know it was a dick move, but I-I just – shit, I'm sorry Kurokocchi."

I let out a sigh, there was no use being angry at him, when I knew the one at the most fault was myself. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

I could hear him let out a breath of relief, before the bouncy tone came back into his voice, "So, is that a yes or a no?"

I smiled, hoping that seeing him would lift the heavy burden on my heart. "Yeah yeah, pick me up at 8?"

The happiness in his voice was enough to slightly lift my mood, "Awesome! Dress nice, okay? See you soon!"

I hung up and let out an exhausted sigh before getting up to shower.

* * *

><p>~Kagami~<p>

_Relax. Breathe. You can't cry again. _

Those were the thoughts that kept running through my head as soon as Kuroko sat down for breakfast. The guilt was written all over his face as he timidly took 2 pancakes, when he usually gulfed down at least 4. I sat there across him, suddenly unsure of what to say. All this time, I thought we had a chance, and we still do, but even without another person in the picture it's difficult, let alone someone like Kise.

_He'll be good for Kuroko. He's patient and rich and kind and everything you aren't. _My conscious has been taunting me since last night, causing me to not even manage to get one wink of rest.

"Kagami – kun?" Kuroko said, his voice pulling me out of my own self-built nightmare.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I already ate before you finished your shower, don't worry."

_He's not worried about you, idiot, that's just how he is. You're not special. At least, not anymore. _

I really hate my conscious.

He smiled a bitter smile and nodded as he went back to his pancakes. I hated seeing him like this, this was the face he made when he set half of the restaurant on fire that one time. He just looked at me with those sad eyes, and even if I wanted to be mad at him I couldn't. I pushed my chair back and kneeled down in front of him, taking his hand.

"Hey. Stop this. Please. Don't feel guilty or embarrassed, okay? It's fine Kuroko, you didn't do anything wrong so stop wearing the guilt face." I said, hoping it sounded more believable to him than it did to me.

He let out a sigh and bit his lip, swaying gently. " I-I just, I don't know what to do anymore, Kagami-kun. It's like everything I do is wrong, and I know I hurt you bad, and I feel like I'm such a burden and I know I have you, but I like Kise too, I just don't know what to do."

The corner of my lips pulled back, and I prayed to God it looked like a smile. "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine. I just want to see you happy, and if it's with Kise then don't fuss."

He looked up at me with those blue eyes that still made me fall in love with him every time he looked at me, and tears began falling from them when he whispered, "But what about you?"

There was a long silence before I answered,

"If you're happy, I'm happy."

_And that was the biggest lie I've ever told in my entire life._

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY MOTHER OF THE WORLD I FINALLY GOT THIS UP!<strong>

**3 Reasons:**

**a. Total Writers Bloc.**

**b. Exams**

**c. Vacation**

**but I'm back and I'm so so so so sorry I left you guys with that last chapter! Hopefully I'll start writing again soon.**

**Sorry this chapter was filler-ish, I just needed for Kuroko to go on a date with Kise, and for you guys to understand the depth of Kagami's pain, and ultimately his love. **

**I thank you all for being extra super patient with me and _Indigo, _I love you all very much. x**

**_lila. x_**


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

~Kuroko~

I haven't seen Kagami in two weeks, and in that time I've been spending every waking hour with Kise. He's taken me out on dates at fancy restaurants, shopping, and even to Hokkaido for a weekend. He's been amazing throughout this whole "lapsing feeling" thing and I'm glad he's by my side. I notice people glancing at him on the street and then glancing at me, looks of shock or of envy always manage to catch my eye, but Kise tells me to not bother myself with them.

"They're just jealous someone likes me gets to be with someone like you." And that always receives a blush for me.

It's been great, but at night, sometimes, I find myself missing Kagami's arms. Kise is lean and beautiful, while Kagami is muscular and safe. I know it's wrong, but I miss his hugs. His bold laugh and his hard but gentle eyes. I miss him, and it's _killing _me.

_Can you really have feelings for two people at once? _

_No, people just say that so they can be indecisive and not have to choose one, _my conscience hisses, answering my question.

I can't talk to Kise about how I feel, because that would break his heart. Yesterday, he almost said the L word and it nearly gave me a seizure. I liked him, but I was far from loving him, I was still figuring out how I felt about Kagami, and I really didn't need to be adding him to that mix.

I couldn't talk to Kagami about it, because that would be giving him hope, and I knew I would just break his heart all over again. How many times do I have to hurt him before he breaks? When I left last time, he smiled this painful smile and I felt like my heart was being stabbed over and over again. He said he would call, but he never did.

My eyes perked up as I grabbed my phone and slid out of bed, and I noticed Kise had called. I ignored him and quickly dialled in a number I had memorized over the years, minus the one I lost. It started ringing and I was suddenly nervous, about what their reaction would be, if they would hate me as much as I hated myself.

"Hello?" Momoi's voice rang in my ears, and it washed over me like a summer wave.

"Momoi – san!" I squealed happily, not caring that I sounded like a girl.

She laughed, "How are you, Tetsu-kun? You didn't answer my text last time!" She said, and I could picture her pouting.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I was out and I forgot. "

"Out with Kise-kun?" She asked teasingly, playfulness in her voice.

My heart sank though, the fact that she knew. I hadn't told anyone yet, fear of the judgemental looks and the things people would say. If she knew, that means Kagami told her and Aomine. I could feel tears springing in my eyes, as the whole story poured out. How I cared about both of them but wasn't sure how I felt, that I didn't want to lose either one of them, but I couldn't keep hurting Kagami with what I was doing with Kise.

"What do I do, Momoi-san?" I managed to make out between my sobs.

"Tetsu – kun, you need to stop putting so much burden on yourself. Kagami – kun, well, he's hurting, but he'll be fine. You have to stop thinking that you have this obligation to love him, because you don't. Kagami –kun's love was never one to keep you bounded, it's the kind of love that gives you freedom. There are no expectations, no demands, and no hard feelings. It's simply him loving you, with every piece of himself, regardless of the fact that you love him or not. If you like Kise – kun, don't let Kagami – kun hold you back. He wouldn't want that." She said in a soft tone, careful not to break me.

_How did I ever deserve a boyfriend like him?_

The tears had run out, and I was left with sniffles as I rubbed my nose against my sleeve.

"Do you think I'll ever remember, Momoi-san?" I asked, a question that has been on my mind since I woke up, but never had the courage to voice out, until now.

She stayed quiet for a bit, "I don't know, Tetsu – kun. What I do know is you can't base your life around the hope that you do remember. Just live your life, that's all you can do."

We stayed in a comfortable silence, before she broke it by saying, "It's Amaya – chan's birthday today, we're going to go celebrate at Kagami – kun's restaurant. Please come, she's been bothering me about inviting you, but I wasn't sure you would want to with everything going on."

I smiled, "Of course I'll come."

Momoi-san let out a high pitched yell, cheering as she told me the place and time. We hung up and I sat there, a big smile on my face.

_I was going to see Kagami – kun._

* * *

><p>~Kagami~<p>

Momoi just called me that Kuroko was coming to Amaya – chan's birthday dinner as well, and my heart swelled. I didn't realize how much I missed him until someone said his name. I've been drowning myself in work, I haven't gone home for 2 days, working on a new menu, buffing the tables, anything to get my mind off of Kuroko.

_Indigo _was supposed to be all booked out tonight, but I decided to close it for Amaya – chan's birthday. There were purple streamers and balloons decorating the place, with a big banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMAYA – CHAN" and a table full of presents from me and the kitchen staff, everyone loved her. She would come in sometimes and just sit on one of the countertops and tell all of us about her day at school, and it was always highly entertaining.

I looked at my restaurant, and smiled proudly. When I first got the loan, I know the bank was a bit sceptical, but a year later when I returned the loan, they said they'd be ready to give a loan to me anytime. The place was a hit, and I couldn't be more pleased. The first couple of months were hard, but Kuroko was there for it. Through every expensive kitchen appliance, through decorating, through the first couple of rough weeks, he was there. And for that I would be forever grateful.

I slipped into my office to change into a more permissible outfit than my apron, and I spotted a picture of the wall of Kuroko. It was the opening of the restaurant, and he was in a black suit and baby blue dress shirt, posing casually with my arm around him. He signed the bottom, bringing tears to my eyes.

_You're going to go places, and I promise I'll be there for all of them. I love you. X _

I let my fingertips graze his face, grinning happily, his eyes two lines as he gripped my waist. My heart clenched, and I smiled softly. I pressed two fingers against my lips and then to the photograph, praying for his happiness.

I finished dressing up, in a black dress shirt that I didn't tuck in, and jeans. I combed my hair and when satisfied with my look I went out. My sous chef, Hyuna whistled as I stepped out and I laughed.

"You clean up good, Boss!" She said happily.

"Thanks, and thank you for coming in tonight. I know your boyfriend is coming home tomorrow." I said, patting her head.

She smiled, "Anything for Amaya – chan, and Matt is fine with it. What about you? I heard Kuroko – san is coming too."

I let out a sigh and stuffed my hands into my pockets, shrugging. "I really don't have a clue anymore."

She pulled into me a hug and held on tight, mumbling "I once heard, that if something is meant for you, it'll never be meant for someone else."

I stayed still at her words, and pulled back, biting my lip. "What if he's not meant for me?"

She cupped my cheeks and said softly, "Then God will replace him with someone better."

I've never really been a religious person, but her words rung in my mind. I nodded and pulled her into one last hug.

"Thank you."

She hugged back and when she let go, the door opened and Amaya – chan's squeal filled the restaurant.

**"KAGAMI – SAN!"**

I laughed and kneeled down, opening my arms wide as she rammed into them and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Happy birthday, princess." I said against her shoulder, and kissed her forehead. She pulled back and jumped up and down, pointing out the presents and the balloons, as Momoi and Aomine came and greeted me.

"Kagami – kun, this is amazing, you out did yourself." Momoi said proudly, giving me a hug, while Aomine simply threw his arm around me and said, "I knew I could count on you."

Kei gave me a high five before going to look at Amaya – chan's presents, and right behind him was the man that's been haunting my dreams for the past week. He looked amazing. Navy blue blazer with a white t-shirt, matched up with dark blue jeans. His hair fell perfectly, and the most beautiful thing about him was the smile on his face.

I thought when I saw him, I'd be filled with rage or pain, but after talking to Hyuna, I realized it didn't matter who he loved. He was my home, always would be, even if he loved someone else. He was first and foremost, my best friend, and I wouldn't lose him over something as stupid as my own happiness. We may never get back together, but that's okay. I loved him, and that's all that mattered.

He stepped forward timidly, "Hello Kagam-"

And I cut him off by coming forward and wrapping my arm around his small frame and burying my face in his scented hair.

"I missed you, too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAY ANOTHER UPDATE! Anyway, a thing I've noticed about my writing is that Kuroko keeps apologizing, and having indecisive feelings. I hope I'm making this as realistic as possible, because when I put myself in his position, for someone reason that's how I'd picture myself feeling. Dying for the guy I'm supposed to be in love with, and in love with a potential boyfriend, ya know?<em>**

**_ANYWAY, you guys know the drill, leave reviews (long ones!) and fav and follow! i love you guysssss xx_**

_**lila. x **_


End file.
